


Falling Stars

by FandomBard12



Series: Random Series [6]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, References to other Mario Games, references to Super Mario RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: A Knight falls from the sky into a kingdom, now he'll learn about life outside being a Knight while defending the people he's come to love and appreciate.Will he be able to defend his new home? Or will he fall in battle?That is for the Stars to decide.
Relationships: Princess Rosalina/Original Character(s)
Series: Random Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840033
Kudos: 6





	1. Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this was a story I did.
> 
> Nothing more.

A young man wielding a broadsword was standing in front of a giant beast-like enemy of some kind, it had onyx black skin and bright red eyes. The young man was not in a good situation as there were the bodies of defeated soldiers nearby.

He was wearing a suit of silver-colored armor with no distinct symbol, a helmet covered his head. He had bruises and tears all over his armor with some dents in the chestplate and greaves, his body was crying out in exhaustion and pain.

He was panting hard as he was on his last limit in this fight.

"Why haven't you fallen yet!" The young man asked angrily

" **Easy, cause you are too weak to defeat me, little knight.** " The beast said

The young knight growled at this, he hated being called that. Weak and... _**little**_ which he dreads the most out of anything else.

"You may have taken down the captain but I'm not going to fall as easy as my comrades." The young knight said holding his sword back up

He ran up to the beast and slashed it, doing no visible damage to the beast as did the other times he slashed his blades.

" **Is that all?** " The beast asked

"Dang it! Power of the stars, I call upon you!" The young knight boomed

The blade charged up with white energy, the young knight lifted his sword which caused the Beast to look at him confused.

The energy grew brighter and brighter as more and more power went through the blade itself.

"TO STRIKE DOWN ANY ENEMIES IN MY WAY, STAR'S LIGHT!" The young knight said in a booming voice

He slashed his sword, sending a beam of light out which caused a visible giant cut to appear on the beast's chest causing it to bellow in pain.

The sword broke soon after, leaving nothing but metal shards.

" **YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH IF YOU'VE USED THAT!** " The beast bellowed angrily

"Yeah... at least I know there's a way to weaken you." The young knight said with a smug tone

He lifted a remote of some kind, a grin on his face as the Beast growled deeply.

"Cause both of us aren't going to survive this." The young knight said, keeping the smug tone

" **...So you plan on blowing us all off this ship? You dying and me being weakened?** " The beast said, knowing what the knight plans to do

"Not the best plan but it's the best I've got." The knight said with a wide grin on his face

He pressed the button and explosions of light went off all around them, causing the ship they were on to start to blow up.

" **This will not be the end, I will win sooner or later!** " The beast yelled angrily

"My kingdom will be safe from you **beast** , I may have fallen but the Queen will know what to do to you. That much I can assure." The knight said, knowing he won this battle

A giant white explosion occurred, blowing the two away from each other while destroying the ship and what was on it.

The beast landing on a desolate black planet while the knight landed on a green planet that had a large ocean.

**Later**

At a nearby house, a brown-haired man was wearing a red shirt with blue overalls was sitting in his home drinking a nice cup of tea with a person similar to him. He wore a green shirt with blue overalls, the two had hat's hung nearby on a hat rack.

One red, one green. Both having a letter on them, the red hat having an 'M' and the green hat having an 'L' on it.

"Say-a Luigi, Bowser's being quiet lately. You-a think he's-a taking a vacation?" The man wearing red said in a stereotypical Italian accent

"No, I-a think he's-a just planning his next-a move." The other man known as Luigi said with the same accent

The red man sighed as he sat back in his chair, he looked outside to see a large star looking object falling out of the sky.

"Hey, a shooting star during-a the day!" The red man said

"Huh, that's really-a cool Mario, wait during the day-a?" Luigi asked

The man known as Mario nodded, giving Luigi his answer as he looked at the star fell closer and closer to their planet.

They heard a loud boom in the distance, they saw the light had landed nearby a large castle.

"Oh, that's-a not a star. It landed nearby-a Peach's castle, we should investigate." Mario said

The two got on their respective hats and ran outside to investigate the mysterious crash that they heard nearby the castle.

**Area: ?, Location: ?**

The young knight slowly opened his eyes to find himself... looking at a blue sky, some clouds were passing by.

He groaned and slowly sat up, pain racking his body soon afterward.

"Where am I?" The Knight asked himself

He slowly got up, pain racking hitting his body even harder as an effort to tell him to stop moving and rest but something in him told him that he should take a look around.

Clutching his side where broken armor was, he began his efforts to try and find out where he was exactly in this world.

He looked around, seeing he was in a flower garden. It WAS nicely arranged until... he crashed into it.

"Seems I've landed in someone's flower garden, I should apologize but... where do I go to apologize is the question." The Knight said

He limped out of the flowers he landed in, he looked around a little more to see a variety of flowers.

They were very pretty, he guessed an expert arranged this. All the more reason he feels bad.

"This place is beautiful but no time to admire it, I should look around." The Knight said to himself

He slowly limped around the Flower Garden, seeing a large castle nearby. It had white bricks and red roofing, there was a flag with a cartoony mushroom on it. He had a feeling that flag was something important.

He sighed as he looked down.

"Is this... a royal garden of some kind?" He asked himself

He was in deep trouble if this was royalty's, he sighed yet again.

"I should find someone to talk to." He said to himself

"HEY!" He heard

He turned around to see some two people behind them. They were... plumbers?

It was Mario and Luigi but he doesn't know that.

"Oh, hello there sir. I'm hoping you can tell me where I am? I just landed here... from space." The Knight said awkwardly

"A likely story-a, prepare for battle!" Mario said a bit fiercely

"Wait what?" The Knight asked a bit confused

Mario ran over and at first threw a punch which was dodged by the Knight, whom seemed apprehensive to fight. Especially considering he had broken armor on and looked to be in great pain

"I don't want to fight, I'm way too weak to do that." The Knight explained weakly

"I don't-a believe that for a second!" Mario said as he tried to jump onto the Knight

After a while of hits and jumps missing, Mario finally managed to get a good hit in, the Knight kneeled in pain as he breathed out deeply as pain ran throughout his body.

"Oooohhhh, okay that hurt... I need help... please." The Knight said which shocked the two Italians

Mario looked at the Knight, seeing as he went down in one hit and was wearing broken armor among the fact he didn't want to fight while dodging nearly every single attack.

Mario nodded, he knew what to do now considering the evidence presented to him.

"It seems I was-a... wrong, you don't seem to want to hurt anyone." Mario said

"You finally believe me huh?" The Knight said quietly

He nodded slowly toward the plumber, making Mario look at him confused.

"I can understand your initial thoughts, a random person landed in royalty's garden and they might be a threat." The Knight said in understanding

He slowly got up, still breathing out in pain as it racked his body even more.

"Do you have anything that can heal me? I've gone through... a lot as you can see." The Knight said

Luigi put his hand into a pocket of his and reached for something in it, he pulled out a red cartoony mushroom which was similar to the one he saw on the flag for some odd reason.

"This oughta help you." Luigi said

He threw the mushroom at the Knight which was absorbed into his body, causing blue sparkles to go over him.

His bruises were healed then and there, he moved his arms a bit and stood up a bit more straight.

He felt a lot better now, it must have healed a lot of his injuries

"Thank you, whatever that was, that did help." The Knight said

All of a sudden, weird mushroom-looking men surrounded the Knight holding spears.

"Stay right there!" One of the Mushroom men said

"...Is this because I landed in someone's royal garden?" The Knight asked simply

"Take a wild guess pal." One of the Mushroom men said in a sarcastic voice

"Wait a second!" Mario said

The mushroom men looked at Mario, realizing he was here, and saluted.

"Oh Mario, you seem to know what's going on." One of the mushroom men said

"Yes, you-a see. This Knight-a right here fell into the garden-a hurt, he-a did nothing-a wrong, we-a should go-a see the princess." Mario explained

The guards looked at Mario in silence before they stopped pointing their spears at the Knight.

"All right, but we WILL throw him into the dungeon's if the Princess says so." One of the mushroom men said

"Thanks-a Guard Toad." Mario said with a salute

"No problem Mario." 'Guard Toad' said with a nod

The guard then walked away, the Knight looked at Mario confused.

"Toad?" The Knight asked confused

"They're-a Toads, they-a somehow all have the same-a name in some way. So we call them by slightly different-a variations. That was-a Guard Toad as you-a could see." Mario said

The Knight nodded, Mario gestured him to follow as he started to walk with Luigi. The Knight, of course, followed him into the castle, he looked around seeing how wide and expansive the place was.

It seemed truly fitting for royalty, that much he can definitely say. There were even a few paintings that he found were pretty nice.

"Wow, so this is who's castle again?" The Knight asked

"This is-a Princess Toadstool's-a castle. Or as most people call her, Princess Peach. Peach for short." Luigi explained

"Oh... and your names?" The Knight asked curiously

Mario turned around to look at the Knight, he took his cap off and tipped it to him

"I'm-a Mario!" He said with valor

Luigi put an arm around Mario and took his cap also, tipping it to the Knight.

"And I'm-a Luigi!" He said with great vigor

They put their hats back on and stood back to back.

"And We're, the Mario Brothers!" They said together

The Knight nodded at this introduction while smiling a little, the three then continued. Luigi looked at the Knight with a curious look on his face.

"What's your name?" He asked

"...I don't want to say until we're in front of the Princess, better that way to introduce myself once." The Knight said simply

The two brothers looked at each other before nodding at the Knight. It would be for the best that they save introductions in total for later,

They continued to the throne room, finding a blonde woman wearing an elegant pink dress with a golden shiny crown on her head.

Sitting on a throne with an elderly-looking Toad nearby.

"Ah, Mario and Luigi. How nice of you to visit with... a Knight?" The woman said, recognizing the Knight

As soon as they arrived in front of the throne, the Knight kneeled then and there in front of the princess. Shocking the two plumbers and the princess, the Knight looked at the woman with a stoic look of some kind even though he was still wearing the helmet.

"You are Princess Toadstool if I'm to be correct?" The Knight asked

"I am the Princess, you may call me Peach if you like." The woman said

"Your Highness, I apologize for crashing into your garden, I didn't know I fell into it." The Knight said

Peach looked at the Knight with a knowing smile.

"I saw you were there, I left you there in the hopes that you'd wake up soon. Sir Knight, you have no reason to apologize." Peach said

"Princess Peach, you do realize that this young ruffian crashed out of the sky from who knows where?! You should be a lot tougher on him!" The elderly Toad said with a scowl on his face

"Toadsworth, he is a person who was hurt and fell out of the sky. The flowers must have healed him before due to the fact he was in critical condition, it wasn't much but it kept him alive. He may be trustworthy if he's still standing." Peach scolded

The Knight got up silently, he took off his helmet, revealing his short blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

He dropped the metal helmet on the ground, his slightly tan skin untouched with scars.

His eyes held those of a seasoned warrior that has seen many a battle.

"I thank you, Your Highness. My name... is Nova Polaris. I am a Knight of the Star Brigade of the Lunatopia, my group was attacked and... most of the men were killed in action, I was the only survivor. Some beast, it was what attacked us." The Knight known as Nova began

He sighed as he saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"I fought long and hard but it... it wasn't enough, so. I blew myself and the beast to the deepest part of The Underwhere but... I'm alive still. I fell out of the sky and... well here we are." Nova explained

Toadsworth formerly had a scowl on his face but after hearing the story of how he landed here, his face softened as he felt a little bad for being a bit tough on him.

"It seems you are trustworthy after all Master Nova. I think the Princess would be more than glad to help you." He said in understanding

"Thanks... Toadsworth right?" Nova asked

"Yes, that is my name." Toadsworth said with a nod

Peach nodded, her mind made up on what she should do.

"It's decided, we will-"

Suddenly, a large turtle-like creature burst down from the ceiling, landing in front of Nova.

Facing Peach rather than the young knight.

"Ah Peach, my love. I am here to take you to my castle." The turtle declared

Nova scowled at this, knowing Peach was uncomfortable with this.

He can even faintly see it on her face.

"HEY BIG FAT AND SCALY!" He yelled out

The turtle turned around and faced Nova, an angry look on his face.

"What did you just say?" The turtle said slightly peeved at being referred to that way

"I said, hey big fat and scaly. I was referring to you... whoever you are." Nova said angrily

"I am King Bowser, leader of the Koopa's and the one who will marry Peach!" The turtle said annoyed

Nova simply deadpanned at this, knowing Peach would NEVER marry this guy.

Plus, he didn't seem to be that great of a guy if he had to kidnap her.

"Alright, 'King Bowser' if you are wanting to get to her. Your gonna have to face me first." He said

"You know what, since your so cocky. I'll fight you and send you to oblivion!" Bowser said

He threw a large punch which Nova dodged right away to the side, he then threw a punch of his own.

Causing Bowser to slid back a little, Nova got into a boxer's stance.

"I may not have a sword but my fists will work well enough." He said

Bowser breathed out flames which Nova dodged rolled out of the way, he threw another punch to Bowser's gut.

The king held his gut, feeling the pain of the blow.

"You... you're strong, very strong. You must have been a Knight from the armor your wearing. Thought you were cosplaying or something." Bowser said slightly impressed

"No, I was a soldier to one of the strongest captains of the Star Brigade. I earned that my way into that group through hard work, I'm not gonna that experience go to waste." Nova said

Bowser grinned evilly, he started to walk towards the doors of the throne room.

"Fine, I'll leave the Princess alone... for now, though you better prepare yourself, Knight. For you may not like it when we met again." Bowser said darkly

"I'd see to it you'd never kidnap the princess." Nova said with a low voice

"I'd love you to see you try, **Knight**." Bowser spat

He then left, Nova sighed and looked at the princess.

"Are you okay your Highness?" He asked, concerned for the royalty

"I am okay, Sir Nova. You may have landed here in our kingdom but you are a guest nonetheless. Mario, Luigi. May you help Nova get some clothes." Peach said

"Will-a do Princess." Luigi said

The three then left, Toadsworth looking at where they left in thought.

"Hmmm, yes. I should." He said in thought

He then started to walk towards the door, confusing Peach at what he was doing.

"Toadsworth, what are you doing?" She asked confused

"Nothing much, I have an idea." Toadsworth said

He then left, leaving the princess alone in the throne room, safe since Bowser wasn't going to attempt another kidnapping after he just got punched in the gut HARD. She was safe for yet another day, which was nice considering how often these kidnappings happened.

**Area: Cloud Town, Location: Nimbus Kingdom**

The three had arrived in the cloudy kingdom, Nova being unused to walking on clouds with ease.

It was something very unusual where he came from.

"So this prince here... he helped you on a journey?" He asked

"Yeah! He had-a previously helped me find the stars and-a repaired Star Road, now everyone's wishes can-a be granted." Mario said

"...Cool." Nova simply said

They soon arrived at a clothing shop called 'Cloudy Skyline', they walked into it, they found a cloud man tending the counter.

"Ah Mario, need clothing repairs again?" The shopkeep said

"No, this-a time. I need some new-a clothes for my friend here." Mario said, gesturing to Nova

The shopkeep looked at Nova and looked at him for a good long while, he then nodded.

"Yes, I think I have something good for you." He said soon after

He walked over to the side and pulled out a box from a nearby shelf, he grabbed some items and placed on the counter.

It was a light red t-shirt with a yellow zip-up hoodie over it with blue pants, all wrapped a brown belt.

On the stack was a pair of brown shoes, Nova looked it closely.

"This is... really nice, kind of blurry." He remarked

"Hmm, noticed something off there. You need glasses, my boy." The shopkeep said

He pulled out a pair of round gold glasses from underneath the counter, Nova put them on, making his vision a lot better.

He just noticed that his vision was failing him about two months back and he should have gotten some glasses.

Guess he got too caught up in his duties and services as a knight.

"Oh... wow, this is quite nice." He said looking around the area a little

"Yes, now that'll be fourty coins." The shopkeep said

Mario got out a bag with the symbol of a coin on it, he pulled out fourty coins and placed it on the counter.

The shopkeep took the coins and nodded to the three.

"Thank you for your business, need anything else?" He said

The three shook collectively their heads and left the shop, knowing they still had more to do.

**Area: Peach's Castle, Location: Mushroom Kingdom**

Nova was in a dressing room with Mario and Luigi standing out in the hall, waiting for him.

"You-a ready yet?" Mario asked

" _I don't know how to feel about... wearing civilian clothes._ " Nova said

"You'll be-a fine." Luigi said

Silence, they heard a sigh soon afterward.

" _Okay, I'm coming out._ " Nova said

He walked out the door, he had the clothes that were given to him on with a pair of old metal gauntlets.

"I'm keeping the gauntlets on since... well, I don't have anything to defend myself with." Nova said

"We'll-a figure that out later, for now, let's-a get you a place to stay at until we-a can get a home built for you." Luigi said

The three left the castle after saying good-bye to Peach, they found an Inn for Nova and he stayed there (feeling bad that Mario had to pay for it but he obliged to do it) he sat on the edge of his bed.

Feeling alone since... his co-workers and captain are dead now.

"Guess I should write an entry." Nova said

He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a brown journal, it had seen better days but it was still useable.

He got out a pen and began to write in the journal.

_Date: XX/XX/XXXX_

_I have landed on an alien world, the captain and the crew are dead besides me to which I had fought valiantly and thought I would be joining them yet I had survived._

_Meaning I'm one of the only survivors of that **beast's** attack on the kingdom, I'm now in an Inn in another kingdom on the planet that I crashed on._

_My sword's gone, armor practically unusable besides the gauntlets, and no way of contacting home at all._

_Could be worse, I could be fighting for my life... oh well._

_Signing off,_

_Nova Polaris_

After he wrote the last part of his name, he put the journal away and laid on the bed.

He breathed in and out, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

**Meanwhile**

Toadsworth walked into a smithy of some kind, a gruff-looking Toad was pounding a hot blade with a smithy's hammer.

After putting it in water and cooling it, he placed the blade away.

"Ah Smith T." Toadsworth said

Smith T. looked at Toadsworth and smiled a little.

"Toadsworth, you need something?" Smith T. said

"Yes, you see. I have a request for you." Toadsworth said with a serious tone

Smith T. looked at Toadsworth with a serious look, he knew that if he was making a request. It must be serious.

"A young lad who was a knight landed in the garden and... well, he's now living around. I request that you make a powerful blade." The Elderly Chancellor said

"Hmmm, I do know of a precious metal that exists only on Star Hill. It's known as Starite, it's made from heated up Star Bits, traces of Star Pieces, and is charged with pure Star Energy. Extremely powerful and hard to temper, it would take two months to get this task done. It hasn't been turned into anything yet." Smith T. said

Toadsworth put a bag on the table, nodding soon afterward.

"I see to it that the pay is adequate, this will be the first half." He said

Smith T. looked in the bag, his eyes widening slightly upon seeing the number of coins in there.

"Two hundred coins?" Smith T. asked confused

"Yes." Toadsworth said

He looked at Toadsworth and nodded lightly.

"Since you are an old friend of mine, that'll do. Even then, I would still only take that. I see to it that the blade will be made." Smith T. said

Toadsworth smiled at the Blacksmith Toad and left the store, knowing that Nova would soon have a powerful blade in two months.

Smith T. looked back at his forge, nodding vigorously.

"This blade... will be my finest work yet." Smith T said

He packed some supplies and left his shop, going on the long journey to gain the Starite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was exported and slightly updated from my other account.
> 
> So consider this the better version of the story.
> 
> With all of that out of the way,
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Head in the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there was some good vibes in this chapter.
> 
> Cause of the fact that I was in a good mood while writing this.
> 
> That's all I need to say really.

Nova woke up with a yawn, he remembered that he's still in the Mushroom Kingdom without any other survivors of the even that sent him here. He decided to stop thinking about it since it was starting to make him a bit depressed. He needs to stay alive after all.

In an Inn, wearing civilian clothing without his gauntlets since... he doesn't need to fight anything at the moment since things have been relatively peaceful since he crash-landed.

He got up and went outside, feeling the nice warm sunshine as he was in Toad Town, suddenly a Toad wearing a messengers cap ran up to him.

"Are you Nova Polaris?" The Toad asked looking over who the letter is addressed to

"...Yes." Nova replied a little confused

The Toad handed him a letter, saluted him, and then ran off.

Nova opened the letter and read this.

 **{~~~~~** **}**

_Dear Nova Polaris_

_Considering you have just landed in the Mushroom Kingdom, we are granting you a place to live as thanks for preventing my kidnapping._

_Please come to the castle to discuss your living arrangements where you'll_ _be able to select a house of your choosing._

_It will not take long and it'll be quite easy to do._

_Best of Wishes_

_Princess Toadstool, Peach_

**{~~~~~** **}**

Nova looked up from the letter with a nod, he knew where the castle was and decided to go there.

He was told to go there after all.

**A couple of minutes later**

Nova nodded as he looked at the place he wanted to permanently live.

"Are you sure this is the place you want to live? There are better options." Peach said confused about his decision

"Your Majesty, I don't care where I live plus I don't mind fixing things up." Nova said with a small shrug

She nodded, Toadsworth closed the book they were looking at and looked at him with a small look of pride.

"Congratulations on being a new homeowner Sir Nova." He said with pride brimming in his voice

"Thanks Toadsworth, you don't always have to call me Sir Nova. I may be a knight but I am sort of... a civilian now." Nova said rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Nonsense my boy, you are a knight. One of a former Brigade, I say calling you that would be disrespectful to your fallen comrades." Toadsworth said in a light and friendly tone

"...If you say so." Nova said unsure if he should allow that

He then walked out of the castle with a sigh, he may have a new home but it would take two weeks to be registered to have it.

Bureaucracy sucks sometimes but it is sometimes vital.

"Guess I should take my time to explore around today." Nova said to himself with a small smile

He walked around Toad Town for a bit, getting the layout of the town, he visited a library soon after and learned some of the amazing and interesting history of the Kingdom.

He learned quite a lot about Mario's previous exploits among other things.

"Wonder what else I can learn about this kingdom." Nova asked himself

He found many books relating to stars among other things, there was the Star Rod and Star Pieces along with other various star-related things. One of Mario's allies was a Luma (he had no idea what that is) which is a star-shaped creature.

There was a power-up shaped like a star which makes Mario invincible for a couple of seconds, they're hard to find in the Mushroom Kingdom and are usually considered a rarity to find.

All of this information astounded Nova, all of it was document by a Toad that was a fan of Mario along with the plumber's experiences. It gave quite a few bits of information considering the world he was in now.

"Is there anything more I can learn about these power-ups?" He asked himself

Nova found out about the many various power-ups of the Mushroom Kingdom, a few of them he was curious about combining their powers and seeing what would happen.

"I'm kind of curious if there are other kingdoms here." He said to himself

He then found a book and read about the other kingdom's, there was Bowser's Kingdom which was in a land of fire and lava. Sarasaland, a kingdom in the desert ruled by someone named Daisy. And many many more which kind of made him curious about visiting them sometime when he had both the time and the money to head off there.

After that, he left the library and walked out to find himself... not where he came in.

He was on an observatory... in space. For some odd reason.

"What the?" Nova asked confused

He... had no idea what to do next, he walked around a bit before seeing a woman appear before him with some... star-like creatures which made him think they might be Lumas.

"Hello there." She said politely

"...Hi." Nova said, a bit flustered

She's... stunning in all honesty, around the same height as him, he was a couple of inches taller than her in terms of height.

"Your name is Nova... correct?" She asked incredulously

"Um yeah... Nova Polaris." Nova said in a sort of polite and confused tone

"I am Rosalina, Mother of the Luma's." Rosalina said in a kind tone

Nova rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he had no idea how to feel about this.

"O-oh... that's what those are?" He said a little surprised to hear the name

A Luma floated near him, he smiled and patted it on the head a causing it to be happy.

It flew back near Rosalina looking at her happily while bouncing slightly.

"I remember you calling out to the Stars for power to defeat an evil beast if I'm to be correct." She said in a serious tone

"You are correct Miss, how do you know that?" Nova asked a bit confused

"It seems the Stars have called for me to talk to you." Rosalina said with a stoic look and tone

Nova nodded in perfect understanding, he has read a few books on that happening.

"What do you wish to talk about?" He asked in a polite tone

"I wish to talk to you about... why you fought that beast?" Rosalina said curiously

Nova... looked downcast before looking back at the planet he landed on in thought.

"Why I fought it... requires an explanation... you see my brigade... it's what was left of my people." He explained sadly

Rosalina was shocked at this, his race was destroyed?

"You see... Crestaria was the name of my planet... it was... a beautiful area." Nova said in remembrance

_Flashback_

_A young boy with blonde hair and pale skin with bright blue eyes was looking at the sky with a smile._

**"Our Planet and Lunatopia, which is what my kingdom is, was a beautiful and vast place."**

_The grass below him was green and the sun was shining brightly._

**"The daytime was nice sure but when it was night."**

_The young boy is then seen looking out a window at the night sky with millions of stars and a beautiful moon floating in the center of it all._

**"It was a glorious sight, it was the reason we based around our kingdom's name around the moon as was the name of our planet."**

_He looks at a poster with a bunch of knights wearing silver armor saluting at a flying ship._

**"When I was young, I had always dreamed of joining the military as a knight. I wanted to be a sort of adventurer, going out on the front lines and looking for new planets to explore as was the rest of the military."**

_The young boy, revealing to be Nova, then fell asleep with a smile._

**"Little did I know what that would bring."**

_Nova is now older, he is smiling as he walks onto a ship wearing some armor._

**"At first, I was at a low rank. Private basically, I soon got up to the third-lowest rank, Knight."**

_He is then seen wearing nice clothing as a badge was pinned to his clothing._

**"It was considered an honor to get the third lowest rank in two years, I was due for a promotion when."**

_Nova was grinning as an old king was about to tell him the news._

_"Sir Nova, you have proven time and time again that you are capable of many things. We shall see it fit that you ar-"_

_The black beast then shows up behind the king and slashes him, causing the king to fall to the ground defeated._

_Defeated by one strike._

_Nova looked at the beast in fear and anger._

**"We were attacked by a beast of old, an ancient destroyer that was sealed long ago."**

_He then runs away from the beast, having no weapons of any sort._

**"My Brigade was informed of our king being killed, and thus we had to leave. My captain had everything set up for an escape."**

_Nova hopped onto a ship, wearing his armor as a person in silver armor with a long blue cape was driving it._

_"We're heading off!" The captain said turning the wheel_

_The ship flew into the sky with others, Nova saw as the others were then blown up._

**"We were the only survivors of the attack."**

_Nova looked depressed as were the other knights, they were sailing on the ship._

**"We were sailing for a year, a solid year alone until... we were attacked."**

_The black beast landed on board with a roar._

**"He had fought and defeated everyone until... it was only me and the captain left."**

_The captain was fighting the beast, his armor torn and partially broken._

_" **How does it feel to be one of the only three living Cresarians left?** " The beast asked with an evil smile_

_"You... you destroyed everything... I'll make sure you'll end up in the deepest part of the Underwhere!" The captain yelled angrily_

_He tried to strike the beast but was soon defeated by a simple swipe, leaving Nova left._

_" **And then there was one... I'll make sure to enjoy this.** " The Beast said with a smug tone_

_"I-I will not fall here!" Nova yelled slightly afraid_

_The two fought and the rest of the events leading up from there._

_Flashback end_

Nova was looking up at the sky with a forlorn look.

"And that was it. I blew him up, expecting for me to be dead but... well I'm standing here." He said with a small shrug

Nova then sighed and looked at Rosalina with that same forlorn look.

"The reason I needed the power of the Stars wasn't for revenge, it wasn't to avenge my people, it was to make sure the same thing that happened to my people doesn't happen to others. At least the Queen might be able to rebuild." He explained, clenching his fists soon after

"...That is... I'm sorry for your loss." Rosalina said feeling very sorry for him

Nova smiled and shook his head slightly with a small light chuckle.

"You have nothing to say sorry about, it wasn't your fault my people have died." He said with a light tone

Nova looked down back at the planet, seeing the many countries that exist below, he smiled slightly.

"I've learned to accept it with time, even if it was a year and even then... less than that. I can't let that bring me down." He said with a sort of sad tone turning into a positive one

He looked back at Rosalina again, walking over to her soon after.

"If I do, then I'll never be what I am. A knight." Nova said with a stoic look

Rosalina... nodded in understanding, she gave a smile to the young Knight.

"It seems you've earned this." She said happily

Nova looked at her confused and had no idea what she meant by 'earned' or what he earned.

A lot of questions were going through his mind as you can see.

"Earned what?" He asked in a confused tone

Rosalina waved a wand she had and suddenly, a star-shaped symbol appeared on his right hand it glowed slightly and was a green coloration.

He looked at her confused, 'Why did she do that and what did she do?' were the only two questions in his mind right about now.

"Why did you give me a random symbol on my hand." Nova asked wondering why she did that

"That symbol now gives you to power to heal others using Star Energy that your body produces." Rosalina said crossing her arms

Nova was... well amazed that he, in the most basic of terms and summaries, knows how to heal others.

He then asks this to the Luma Mother.

"Wait... will I ever see you again?"

"...You can see me anytime you want, just wish upon a star... now, may you head back to Earth." Rosalina said waving her wand again

Nova was suddenly back on the Earth, it was nighttime and he was at the hotel.

He remembered that Mario paid again for him to stay there for two weeks until he gets his new home.

Again, he feels bad for allowing Mario to do that since he's capable of surviving on his own as a warrior and an adult technically speaking.

"I should get some rest." Nova said to himself after he finished writing in an entry

He went into the hotel he was staying, walked into his pre-paid room, and fell asleep on his bed soon afterward.

_Date: XX/X/XXXX_

_Today was an interesting day, to say the least._

_I was summoned by Princess Peach, the ruler of this kingdom to pick out a home._

_She did question why I chose such a small home, it's a fixer-upper sure but I do like working on projects such as these._

_After that, I went around and did research on the kingdom, this world, the lands around, and many many more things that were to come._

_After that, I encountered a beautiful woman named Rosalina. We talked and I told her about what happened in the past... she was shocked to hear about what happened and gave her condolences._

_I did not wish for condolences on a tragedy such as this, it was never her fault this happened... it was that **beasts fault**. Regardless, I have gotten over the event and plan to move on from it._

_It makes me wonder... would I be able to be in love with someone such as Rosalina?_

_I do not know._

_Signing off,_

_Nova Polaris_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've already looked at the tags, yes I'm shipping him with Rosalina.
> 
> Because she needs a man to love too gosh dangit and this applies here too!
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. 4 Star Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a chapter that has some exposition that you may wanna hear.
> 
> That's all I need to say about this chapter.

Nova sighed as he walked into his new home, it has been now two weeks since he arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom. Not much has happened besides Mario and Luigi visiting him to see how he's doing, he's walked around the Mushroom Kingdom and has gotten to know the people very well.

He's talked to Toadsworth plenty of times and has asked a few questions about the other kingdoms, the Kingdom of Sarasaland wasn't that far away from the Mushroom Kingdom so he could probably go there if he wanted to at any time.

He decided to do that after moving into his new house, after arriving he found there was some furniture there. It was provided by Princess Peach since he knew he didn't have a job yet and it wouldn't be comfortable sleeping on the floor, he wanted to deny it but Peach insisted on giving him furniture.

He swears that the woman is a bit too nice sometimes but he's not going to reject the help of a kind person. That'd be not only rude but... not advisable considering his current state of affair.

He may be an adult but he's crash-landed here alone with barely anything on him that he could use.

He sighs to himself as he walks to his room, he sees a nice comfortable bed with a pillow and a blanket on it. Nova puts his journal on it and walks out of the room, a small smile on his face.

He goes into the kitchen and finds it stocked with some food... great, now she's buying food for him. She really is too nice, he sighed and walked outside into the warm heat with the sun shining down on him.

"Heh... you know... I kind of wish that... you were still here." He said to the sky

He walked off the porch of his home and walked over to the backyard seeing it be... in a state of needing a lawnmower.

He sighed and saw an old rusty sword nearby which was a bit peculiar to anyone around.

"Strange." He said

Nova picked up the rusty sword and felt the weight of it, he grinned and started to use it cut the grass that was around. He didn't think he could do this with a rusty sword but he can, so he just did that until the long grass was thoroughly mowed.

Though at the cost of the sword, it wasn't going to be much use cutting grass but fighting off someone is an option. Though all it would do is just scratch them slightly or just hurt them in sensitive parts of the body.

"It was hard work but this place looks nice... I guess I could train here for a bit." He said to himself

He set up a dummy using some old cloth bags that were around with the grass shavings, he found a stick that looked very similar to an actual sword. He picked it up with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh... this oughta work." He said to himself with a shrug

He raised the stick and started to slash all over the dummy, dodging imaginary attacks and preparing blocks, he did an overhead strike and stopped since he exercised for an hour.

He wiped his head of sweat and propped the 'sword' on his shoulder with a small grin.

"Already I feel at home." Nova said

"I bet you do." He heard

He looked behind him to see Princess Peach and Toadsworth, he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh... didn't see you there... how long were you there?" He asked

"Since you started your training, I didn't know you had practiced still." Princess Peach said impressed

"Well... a Soldier never keeps his skills rusty. I've always actively trained... even on our breaks, I never really had much else to do." Nova said

"My boy, you would be quite suited for the part of a Royal Guard. You may even be able to become head with enough effort." Toadsworth said in a vigorous tone

"Thanks for the offer but... I'm afraid I'll have to decline on the grounds of... I'd like to stay away from Knight related work since I'm now... not a knight anymore." Nova said sadly

He knew that being a Knight of the Lunarian Kingdom isn't possible anymore considering its current status.

"Nonsense, you are still a knight. Your Kingdom may not be around anymore but you are still a knight, it's not the title that determines it, it's the skill behind it." Toadsworth said

"...Thank you Toadsworth." Nova said with a small smile

"Of course my dear boy, now make sure to not push yourself too hard or else you may end up in the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital." Toadsworth said

"I'll make sure." Nova said

Princess Peach lightly chuckled at this moment.

"Before you two were at odds and ends with each other now you're best friends practically." She said

"Eh... yeah, you're not wrong about that." Nova said with an awkward chuckle

He rubbed the back of his head and then sighed.

"Princess... what drove you to be so kind to me? I'm just some... nobody." He said in a slightly morose tone

"Nova, you're not just some nobody. You're a fallen Knight that has come to seek refuge in our fair Kingdom... a few Goomba's, Koopa's, and other various species are around here. Not as Bowser's Minions but as a free people, I may be a princess but... we do make sure that everyone has a say in matters relating to them." Princess Peach said

"...Well thank you for helping me, I appreciate it." Nova said deciding to not argue about this anymore

"I do not mind, in the end, I'm just helping another citizen who needs it." Princess Peach said with a smile

Nova smiled at this slightly, it was at this moment... he decided to stop questioning why the Princess was so nice towards him.

It's in her nature, and that's all the reason she needs to help others.

That makes him wonder something important.

How capable is she of helping others?

That's a question he'll never ask.

"Well your majesty, I'm betting you have some work to do." He said

"Yes, I just decided to come to visit you in one of the few moments I have time to." Princess Peach said

"It was nice seeing you." Nova said

The Princess nodded and then left with Toadsworth soon after, leaving him alone.

"Welp... guess I should start finding a job. I remember there's a newspaper back in the house." Nova said to himself

He walked back into the house to look for the newspaper and when he found it... there was a note, oddly enough, on it.

**{~~~~~~}**

_Dear Nova, I've decided to give you an allowance for each month. It's hard to find a job in the Mushroom Kingdom due to the fact of the economy doing well._

_It's best that some of these funds go towards you living, use these as you please._

_And please... do not try to reject this._

_I only mean the best for you._

_Love,_

_Princess Toadstool, Peach_

_P.S_

_If we ever need you for anything, we'll call you_

**{~~~~~~}**

Nova smiled at the note, he then saw it was getting late as the sun was beginning to set in the distance.

"Guess I should start heading to bed, first should write in my journal." He said

He walked into his room and grabbed his journal, he opened it up and grabbed out his pen.

_Date: XX/XX/XXXX_

_I just moved into my new house, it was quite nice. Open-air, not too far from town, a bit rustic but it works. It was stocked with food from the Princess along with the furniture._

_I cut the grass that was in my new backyard all by myself using an old rusty sword that was there, it broke soon after but I do not care for things such as that considering it was a rusty blade... yet it was a pretty good one. Who would allow a blade such as that to rust there? Regardless of that fact._

_I created a training dummy, felt just like the academy days when I trained with it using a stick-shaped like a sword. After I was done, I talked to the Princess and Toadsworth (her assistant) afterward about a few things. Not that much to mention if I'm to be perfectly honest, it was the usual things after all._

_I had asked why she helped me, she graciously answered me and... I now understand why she commits her kind actions. I no longer question them, it's in her nature I presume to help others, I find it fitting oddly enough._

_She's now giving me money to get food among various other things, allowing me to do what I want with them. She has an incredible sense of trust, something I can truly admire. She's a kind person still, she did have to get back to her duties soon after._

_Though my thoughts still drift to Rosalina... is wishing upon a star the only way to see her again? It makes me wonder even more about this mysterious woman... it's strange... I find my self slightly enraptured towards her._

_...Maybe someday, she can come down here and we can spend more time together._

_Maybe... I should wish it on a star? Would that work?_

_I do not know..._

_Signing off,_

_Nova Polaris_

He closed his journal and looked up at the night sky with a sigh.

"...Maybe my wish might come true... if I believe hard enough." Nova said to himself

He sighed again and then got under the covers of his bed, he has a day dedicated to exploring tomorrow. He should get to know his environment as any good soldier or... civilian should do.

He dreamt of stars and sweets that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm laying the shipping a bit hard here but when it comes to ships in Fanfiction writing, I go hard.
> 
> And that's gonna be prevalent here no matter what.
> 
> With that out of the way,
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Desert Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for lots of fluff!
> 
> Other then that, not much else really.

_Two people are dancing in a crystal ballroom together, Nova is wearing a midnight blue tuxedo coat with a white suit and a light yellow tie with a star pattern on it with dark blue dress pants, and black dress shoes to pair it all off._

_The person he was dancing with was Rosalina, she wore a dark blue dress with black stars dotting the hem of the dress. She smiled at her dance partner._

_The two kept dancing a calm and beautiful dance to the gentle music around them, a spotlight over them as they dance around the ballroom. It was just the two of them, the darkness around them only slightly illuminated by the light above._

_"What a beautiful time to dance." Nova said_

_"Yes... it is." Rosalina said gently_

_The two kept dancing before putting their faces close and-_

*** _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ ***

Nova's eyes shot up at the sound near him currently, he sighed and turned off the alarm clock that was near him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleep pants and black slippers.

He bought them since he needed clothing for sleep considering his normal clothes didn't feel all that nice.

He then grumbled slightly and tiredly soon after. He liked that dream he was having.

"It was a good dream too, dang alarm clock." He said to himself annoyed

He yawned and got out of bed, he then got into his normal clothes. He walked out of his home and into Toad Town, it's been four weeks since he's arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone in town has gotten to know him.

No attacks from Bowser... yet, everyone's just calling it 'The Peace' since whenever Bowser kidnaps Peach, it puts the Kingdom in turmoil and thus it takes a bit to calm down until Peach is back from her recent kidnapping.

It happens on a monthly or bi-monthly basis if they're lucky but the last kidnapping was about five months ago. If Nova recalled correctly, it would have been nearly a year at that point since Mario's Adventure to stop the Smithy Gang. He found it quite interesting a Star Spirit had managed to possess a doll just to repair Star Road, it made him wonder what else they were able to do.

He sighed as he walked over to the Post Office which was called the 'Mushroom Post Office' which was nice, he walked in and went up to the counter.

It wasn't busy today which is the exact date he had specified for the item he was gonna get.

"Hello Mr. Koops, did my International Passport come in?" Nova asked

Mr. Koops was a Koopa with a light blue shell, he had grey hair sitting on his head and a sweet old smile. He was the founder of the post office that he was running.

"Ah yes... it did, here it is my boy." Mr. Koops said as he set a small green booklet on the table

Nova smiled at this and grabbed it, this passport allowed him to go to nearly any nearby country with no trouble. The Koopa Kingdom wasn't considered an option as that was considered a hostile country.

"You're starting on your little look around?" Mr. Koops asked

"Yeah... gonna go say bye to some people before I go, I'll be back in a year or two." Nova said

"See ya, sonny!" Mr. Koops said

Nova nodded and left the post office with his item, it was already pre-paid so it was fine. He knew exactly where the others are, they gathered to see him off.

**Later**

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth were all at a picnic table under a shady tree waiting for the man of the hour.

"Gee, you do think it's-a good-a idea to allow him-a to explore the kingdoms?" Mario asked

"Of course, he doesn't need to stay here forever. Besides, he'll come back. He plans on it." Peach said

"I mean... he's-a gonna be gone for a year or-a two." Luigi said

"Master Luigi, I have full faith that Master Nova will be perfectly fine." Toadsworth said

"HEY GUYS!" They hear

Everyone looks over to see Nova running over to them, he then stops and smiles.

"Alright... I guess we should... relax huh?" He said

"Yes, let's." Peach said with a smile

They sat down and ate lunch together, they all had a good time talking about things and having a fun time. It was a moment that they would all remember considering who they all were.

It soon ended and Nova had his bag strapped over his back, he was at the edge of Toad Town with the Princess, her assistant, and the Mario Brothers.

"Goodbye Nova." Mario said

Nova smiled and patted the short Italian Hero's shoulder lightly.

"It's not goodbye... it's more like... see you later." He said

"...See you next time then." Mario said with a smile

"You too." Nova said

He was about to go off when he was stopped by Toadsworth saying this.

"Wait there my boy, I have a gift for you." He said

Nova stopped and turned around to see the old Toad holding a sword within a sheath. The sheath had a brilliant blue design with a gold star symbol on it, he was then handed the sword.

The Knight took the sword out of the sheath revealing a dull grey blade with a golden glow within it. The guard had a star symbol in the middle, the guard was a brown grip that felt nice and easy on the hands, the pommel had circles within circles on it with a singular golden gemstone within it.

He looked at Toadsworth shocked as he held the blade in his hands.

"A sword?" He asked

"Yes, a special made one. It's made out of precious Star Related items which created a new alloy known as Star Metal." Toadsworth said

"Woah... this must have cost a lot to make... I can't possibly take this." Nova said

"I made it for you my boy, you are a knight and as well you deserve a sword of your ability... what do you want to name it?" Toadsworth asked

Nova looked at his sword for a bit before nodding.

"Fallen Star." He said

"A fine name my boy, now journey out into the world as you please Master Nova." Toadsworth said

Nova put the sword back in its sheath and then went off waving goodbye to them, the four walked back into town while the young knight continued forward.

He has many places to visit and look forward to.

**Days later**

Nova was traveling through a desert area, he sighed as he opened up a book. He bought a book containing maps of the world, he looked at the Sarasaland page of the World Atlas.

That's literally what it was called, it seems there wasn't an actual name for the world itself, he found that sort of strange at first but then realized that not every world he's encountered was named as his.

So he didn't bother to question it, even to this very moment he didn't question the logic of the situation in front of him. It's for the best.

He saw he was in the area known as 'Dry Dry Desert', he heard that one of Bowser's castles was set up here but was long abandoned after Mario defeated him. Occasionally people visit the castle to remind themselves of the terror the Koop King brought upon them.

A few legends in the area are stating that a few boos and dry bones remain from the reign of King Bowser, though it's an urban myth considering the logistics of the situation... considering a woman living in the stars exist. A few of Bowsers minions being in an old castle doesn't seem that far off.

He sighed as he closed the book, he didn't need much in terms of clothing considering anyone was able to travel through it easily if they were strong enough. He was so... he didn't need specialized desert clothing as most desert areas would need.

He did visit many desert related areas and found that sort of clothing was needed a lot of the time, this was a welcome change in his opinion.

"Hmm... where is the Sarasa Kingdom?" He asked himself

He sighed and closed the book continuing onward, in the distance... he then saw the Kingdom he was going to.

"There it is... the Desert Kingdom of Sarasaland. Sarasa Castle is the place I should visit first on my journey." Nova said

He then continued onward towards the kingdom, considering it was his first destination on his trip around this wide wacky world.

_**An hour later** _

Nova then arrived at the kingdom, it was... really, really nice in his opinion. Races of all kinds that were on the planet are here and it's fairly interesting in its own right, the other thing to mention is the giant castle in the distance.

It was all... pretty nice in his opinion, it's a desert oasis and it does fit that theme.

"HELP!" He heard

He then saw a person running with a purse in their hands, they looked like a stereotypical thief. Black and white striped shirt and everything, very strange but Nova chose to ignore that in favor of taking down the thief.

He ran at them with a burst of speed and tackled them to the ground, taking the bag out of their hands.

"Next time, don't steal around a trained knight." Nova said

Everyone clapped and cheered for his heroism as the thief was taken away, he just looked sheepishly as people thanked him for his help. He didn't become a knight for fame but just to help others.

Despite the fact he's a former knight, this still applies.

"I didn't mind, really." He said

After that, he walked to the large castle in the distance that he saw earlier. Assuming it was the castle of one Princess Daisy, who he heard about from history books amongst various other things.

He walked inside and saw a few guards nearby doing their usual things, he walked into the throne and saw a woman wearing a yellow, floor-length gown with white and orange accents. The details of the dress include puffed sleeves with white, petal-shaped openings, a white, petal-shaped collar, orange panniers at her waist, and orange frills at the opening of her dress.

Her accessories include short, white gloves with petal-shaped openings, orange heels, a gold crown with red jewels on the sides, flower-shaped earrings, and a flower-shaped brooch; her jewelry is coordinated with green gems and white, petal-shaped rims.

Currently, she had a bored look on her face before he walked in, she sat up on her throne and looked at him closely.

"Are you that person who stopped that thief? My guards reported it a couple of minutes before you came here." She said

"Um yeah, Nova Polaris your majesty." Nova said kneeling

Princess Daisy chuckled slightly at this, he motioned for him to rise up. He did so and smiled at the young knight.

"Well, I heard about you from Peach. Gotta say, a knight from another world with skills like yours would make for a pretty good guard head. You aren't interested in that from what she told me, she even told me you're traveling around our fair world." She said

"Yeah, felt like I needed to take a nice look around. I might explore this kingdom before heading off again." Nova explained

Princess Daisy smiled at this, she then had an idea. She then said this.

"We'll prepare a room for you at the castle."

"Yo-you're majesty? You... that's not needed, I've got more then enough coins to find a place to say temporarily." Nova said

"Naw, it's fine. No skin off my back." Daisy said

"...Thank you, your majesty." Nova said bowing

Daisy sighed with a chuckle, he then headed out of the castle as some servants went off to prepare a room for him. There was still plenty of room here for a person to stay in after all.

The castle was huge, seriously... it's a bit depressing walking through the halls alone.

**Later**

Nova had walked around and admired the area slightly, he was starting to get a bit dark so he had started to head back. He walked into the castle to see... Rosalina? Was she visiting or something?

He then saw that the Cosmic Princess looked at him and... she smiled gently.

"Ah, Nova. I see you've found your way here." Rosalina said

"R-Rosalina? What are you doing here?" Nova asked confused

"Oh, just visiting Daisy. Outside of the usual events, we sometimes hang out and talk... why are you here?" She asked

Nova blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

How is he gonna explain his vacation? He hasn't been on one in a long time.

"J-just exploring around." He said

"Understandable... do you wish to go out with me tomorrow? I figure I should have a look around Daisy's kingdom." Rosalina said

...Did she just ask him out on a date? Was... was this a date?

No... it's two friends hanging out, nothing more.

"Sure, I did a bit of exploring around today. I could show you around?" Nova offered

"Alright, see you tomorrow Nova." Rosalina said

She then left the castle, Nova sighed in relief.

"Thought I'd botch that up for a sec." He said to himself

"Hmm?" He heard

Nova looked to his side and saw Daisy with a smug look on her face, he suddenly broke out in a nervous sweat.

"O-oh, your majesty." He said

"I see you were talking to Rosa." She said

"Y-yeah, we met one time. She's pretty nice." Nova said

Daisy got closer with her smug grin growing, he got a bit more nervous from that.

"I see she's left you smitten." She said

Nova's eyes widened as his face grew red, he crossed his arms a whole bunch of times.

"She's doesn't like me like that, we're friends!" He said

"Really? A guy like you going out with someone like her out tomorrow? Even offering to show her around... you are a sly, sly dog." She said with a teasing grin

Nova rubbed his head and looked away, the red in his face going away.

Daisy then sighed.

"Look... I'm gonna be honest with you." She said

Nova looked back at her confused, seeing her calming smile.

"I don't she's seen anyone in a long time, heck we don't even hang out all that often... she's completely willing to stay around you." Daisy explained

"Oh..." Nova said shocked

"Promise me something?" Daisy asked

Nova looked at her face in thought, she didn't have a smug grin anymore but... a more solemn look on her face. He nodded.

"If you get together... treat her right." Daisy said

Nova smiled, he gave a small thumbs up.

"Thanks... and... one more thing." Daisy said

Nova raised an eyebrow confused, she then sighed.

"Nothing... get some rest." Daisy said

Nova was confused but... he walked off without another word, thinking about what she said earlier.

Daisy breathed in and out.

"Huh... Peach... you never told me that he was so chivalrous... eh... I already have someone." She said

Daisy nodded and walked to her room, she was getting pretty tired also.

Though... she did have to prepare some things.

* * *

Nova woke up after having a peaceful rest, he got up and saw... a small pile of clothing near him. He walked over and looked it over.

It had a dark blue jacket with a white t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

There was a note on it.

**{~~~~~~}**

_Got you some clothes that are suitable for you day out with Rosa._

_Figured I'd do you a favor or something_

_From your friend,_

_D_ _aisy_

_P.S_

_Go get her lady killer_

**{~~~~~~}**

He sighed and put on the clothes, ignoring what the note said.

Why was Daisy like this?

**Later**

Rosalina was standing outside the castle wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers, she had a large aqua sunhat on.

She looked up at the sky with a sigh.

"Wonder if I can make a wish?" She asked herself

"HEY!" She heard

Rosalina looked over and saw Nova running over in the outfit daisy gave him, waving happily. If anyone said she thought he looked good in that outfit and she would love him to wear it anymore.

They are lying, please do not listen to them.

Nova was then near her, smiling happily.

"Okay, time to show you around the kingdom." He said

"Alright." Rosalina said

The two then went off, hoping to have a wonderful dat- day out... a wonderful, simple day out.

The two walked away from the castle with Daisy looking out the door smiling, she saw the look Rosalina gave Nova. She knew how she felt about it, she chuckled.

"Go get her tiger." Daisy said

She then went back into the castle, smiling the whole way.

**Meanwhile**

Nova and Rosalina were walking throughout the kingdom, talking about things and looking at objects. Like the famous Mario statue that was made in honor of him saving Daisy from an alien from outer space.

It was pretty nice to see a hero like him get some credit.

The two stopped by an arcade and played some games together, even playing a rhythm-based dancing game which they did pretty well at.

The two had lunch at a cafe that was nearby and talked about things, like how the desert was so mysterious, even mentioning a few lost ruins that might be there. They told a few jokes and puns, after that they walked around a bit more.

Rosalina talked about the observatory and how nice it was to see the stars.

Nova's response?

"Well, your a star yourself right?"

That made Rosalina... look away feeling a little embarrassed... it was a really good compliment and she didn't know how to react to it, Nova realized what he said and blushed slightly.

The two continued on and had a good time looking around the kingdom.

It was nearing sunset when the two arrived back at the castle, Rosalina looked at him as he stood in front of the door to the castle.

"Today was fun." She said

"Yeah... maybe if I see you again in another kingdom... maybe we can do this again?" Nova asked

Rosalina smiled and nodded.

"That sounds nice." She said

Rosalina... was thinking about doing something to reward him for the nice day out they had, she slowly started leaning in when Daisy opened the door behind them. She had a large Cheshire smile on her face which made one of them blush (take a guess and you get a cookie).

It was made worse when she asked this.

"Well, you guys had a nice time huh?"

nova stammered out about how they just had a round trip while Rosalina internally sighed, the two continued their goodbye and the Cosmic Princess headed back to her observatory in space.

The young knight headed back inside the castle while Daisy internally sighed.

' _Man those two would be cute together._ ' She thought

She then headed inside, marking the day at an end.

* * *

Daisy was in the throne room with Nova (in his normal clothing), he had his bags backed and he was about ready to leave.

He still had a whole wide world to explore after all.

"So, where ya heading next?" She asked

"Hmmm. I was thinking about heading to Metro Kingdom... maybe the Dinosaur Isles... either way. I'm gonna have to travel over the ocean." Nova said

"...I wish you luck on your trip around the world and... have a fun time with Rosa if you see her." Daisy said with a teasing grin at the end

Nova's face turned red slightly as he looked at her annoyed, he then headed off mumbling about 'her having to stay out his business' and headed out of the Kingdom.

Daisy, meanwhile, sighed and laid back in her throne.

"Makes ya wonder if he's going to actually see her again... meh." She said

Daisy then did what she usually does... lead her kingdom, as any princess should.

**Meanwhile, in the Realm of the Stars**

All the stars were looking down upon the land, the leader (known as Eldstar) looked down upon from his throne. He was a wise old leader and while he did have a paper counterpart.

He was never one to meddle in the affairs of that realm unless needed, the wishes that weren't needed were never granted as were the selfish wishes.

He saw Nova walking across the sands to get towards his next destination.

"Oh hoh... the young knight is heading off to another land, Rosalina should see him in one of the kingdoms... as it is destined to be." Eldstar said

"Sir, are you sure about those two ending up together? They're... a nice couple sure but isn't a bit strange to put a Star Knight with the Cosmic Princess?" A star person asked

"Starlow, you worry too much about this. You have not needed to descend from this place yet and you still worry about the affairs of humans. You see... the two made a Shared Wish." Eldstar said

"Shared Wish? Wait... aren't those super rare?" Starlow asked

Eldstar chuckled slightly and smiled at the young star.

"You see... a Shared Wish is a powerful bond shared between two people as you know. Mario and Princess Peach are an example of this, but Nova and Rosalina... their's is special. For fate wishes it to happen." He explained

"Fate? Isn't that... a bit out of our reach?" Starlow asked

"Despite it being out of our reach for true control, we are still able to nudge it in certain directions if needed... yet this was fated all along. By a greater force then us." Eldstar explained

Starlow... looked at him confused.

"Wait... do you mean it's fated for them to be together?" She asked

"Yes... and that will take quite a bit of effort and time... for now... we will make sure this Shared Wish comes true." Eldstar said

He then looked at a yellow and aqua star, it had held a very powerful energy to it. Almost as if... it has a will of its own.

Many strange events are going on in the Realm of the Stars.

And it was going to result in many things occurring.

Especially... for our young hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this ship and all of that kind of stuff. I'm hoping I'm not making it... unrealistic, I'm hoping it's able to really fit in with everything we know thus far.
> 
> And yes, I did base this Eldstar off the one from Paper Mario. Like... everyone has a real counterpart and a paper counterpart right?
> 
> Then why not have an Eldstar that's here with its own Star Rod and it's own Star Haven.
> 
> I prefer calling it the Realm of Stars since... it's based off Star Road and how ambiguous that was. Also Star Hill and that kind of thing.
> 
> There was a lot of mentions of stars when it came to my research on this kind of thing.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Metropolitan Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have the Metro Kingdom, some Mario Oddessy References, a modified timeline
> 
> Meaning that Mario Oddessy kind of came a bit before some of the other Mario games, for example, Starlow hasn't met Mario and yet he's visited Metro Kingdom.
> 
> I'm planning on having Nova go to a few kingdoms and places before heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom.
> 
> So yeah... let's get into this.

Nova got off the boat he was on and had arrived in the concreate land of Metro Kingdom, the famous place where the Mario Brothers grew up for a good couple of years. This is where the infamous Donkey Kong (back then) showed up along with Mayor Pauline.

Of course, that was before she was Mayor, she became Mayor not too long afterward

He was... amazed to see such a large city with so many people around... that weren't Toads, those guys were practically everywhere. Which makes sense since they're technically fungi.

Not the point, it's time for him to explore around this Kingdom.

Mario had mostly explored this place on his last visit after Bowser tried to attempt marrying Peach (again I mind you) and this place became a bit more of a tourist destination then it usually was.

He walked into City Hall and saw the receptionist, he then walked up to the front desk.

"Is the Mayor in?" He asked

"Ah yes, she is. Are you here to visit?" The receptionist asked with a smile

"Yeah but I don't have an appointment." He said sheepishly

"It's fine, she isn't busy today and she has a rule that whenever she isn't busy then people can visit her." The receptionist said happily

Nova blinked slightly at this... what a convenient rule, he smiled and nodded.

"Alright, well I'll just go and see her." He said

The receptionist nodded in response and he walked into the office to see her sitting there looking at the nearby television. It was on the news and was talking about something, he didn't know what it was and didn't pay attention to it.

Pauline then looked at him and smiled.

"Hello there!" She said happily

"Hi, name's Nova." He said simply

"Already heard of you from Peach and Daisy, you really do know how to make an entrance eh?" Pauline asked with a grin

Nova rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a light chuckle.

"I guess." He said in a humble tone

"Glad to see you found your way to our fine city, there's plenty of places to visit and go since we're a pretty big spot for tourists." Pauline said with a kind smile on her face

"I've heard, I should probably go out and find a place to stay after I'm done exploring around the city." Nova said with a grin

Pauline nodded and he headed out of the office happily. The mayor, meanwhile, looked at the news broadcast that was being shown at this time.

" _In other news, a Knight had just slain a giant blooper that was causing trouble for boats over the ocean. Their name is Nova Polaris and when asked about why he did it, he responded and I quote 'I'm just being nice, the thing was causing a bit of trouble and I couldn't help but just fend it off. It's kind of what I do... ya know?' and in other news. Peach has announced that Bowser has not attacked in a long time but they are still on high alert in case he tries to attack yet again. Now for the weather._ " The reporter said

The mayor smiled and chuckled to herself slightly with a slight shake of her head.

"He's just like Mario, isn't he?" She asked herself

She then looked over some old paperwork, she wasn't busy but she had time to look over some things for a bit.

**Later**

Nova had seen most of the city and had a fun time doing it, he found a hotel to stay in and got himself a room along with a key. He went into his room and went under the covers.

He fell asleep a few short minutes after.

...

_He was on a boat with Rosalina on a lake, nearby him was a guitar as he paddled them out to the middle of the lake. The moon was shining down, the fireflies were glowing nearby, everything was... perfect and somewhat romantic._

_The boat stopped and Nova grabbed the guitar and he began to play._

_He kept strumming as the moon kept shining, Rosalina smile happily at this._

_He looked at her with loving eyes._

_He kept playing as the natural sounds around them blended in with the music being played_

_After a bit, he stopped playing and grabbed Rosalina's hands with a very soft smile._

_The two leaned in close and-_

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

Another dream stopped before the good part... hooray. Nova got up and turned off the alarm, he got dressed in the clothes Daisy gave him (now calling them casual clothes) and went off into the city.

He walked around a bit and stopped by a shop to see... Rosalina in there?

She was wearing her casual outfit from when they were in Sarasaland but without the hat, she looked over and saw him. She then smiled happily.

"Oh, hey Nova." She said in a cheerful tone

"Ro-Rosalina? You're here too?" Nova asked a little surprised to see her here

"Yes, I heard about this Kingdom and had decided to stop by and visit it." Rosalina said happily

This marked two times they visited in the same place now... kind of strange but he ignored it and smiled.

He was just happy to see her again since he likes her quite a lot in all honesty.

Wait, where did that thought come from?

"Okay, so... why are you in this shop?" He asked curiously

"Figured I should buy some new clothing... would you like to help me?" She asked with a smile

"Sure... why not." Nova said with a shrug

Normally, he'd be a bit nervous but in a casual setting like this, he doesn't have a reason. It's not like this is a date or anything, just two friends hanging out together like usual... right?

The two looked around the store and at different clothing, Rosalina tried on a variety of clothing.

From nice blue t-shirts and black jeans all the way to nice dresses (one of which was from one of Nova's earlier dreams relating to her).

After that, the two went off to a restaurant and had a nice meal together. Talking about what they did after Sarasaland.

"You really fought a Giant Blooper?" Rosalina asked shocked

"Yeah, attacked the boat I was on. Fought it and it left the boat alone, guess it stopped messing other boats from a news report I read before going out of the hotel I was staying in." Nova said sheepishly

"You sure know how to get yourself in danger." Rosalina chided slightly

"Heheh, yeah... I'll try to do it less." Nova said a bit sheepishly

"You better, if you don't I might have to drag you back to life myself!" Rosalina said in a serious tone

Nova blinked at that slightly... was she that concerned for him? They're friends, so of course, she'd be concerned for him. I mean... that's how friends are... right? Right?

Right, so he smiled slightly at this.

"With you around, I don't have to worry about that." He said in a calm tone

Rosalina looked at him with slightly wide eyes and sighed with a smile, she then continued eating her meal. Nova then realized he accidentally flirted with her again... that was the second time he had done that.

He ignored it and continued eating his meal.

The two talked over the course of the meal and after they finished Nova had paid the bill since he was nice like that. He headed back to his apartment as Rosalina went back to the Observatory.

He smiled as he laid down in his bed again.

"What a nice day... man... I'm so sleepy." He said with a small yawn

He closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after, that night his dreams were filled with stars glimmering and the smell of sugar along with cinnamon.

**Meanwhile**

Rosalina walked to her bed and got into it after getting into some nightclothes, she looked up at her ceiling in thought. She's been meeting Nova quite a lot whenever he went to a new place and visited it.

And no matter what, they always went out together and hung out. Having a wonderful time, talking a bit, and Nova would accidentally say something that... honestly, almost made her want to blush.

She held back, she didn't want to admit these feelings to herself, she didn't know if... this was gonna be anything more.

She sighed and closed her eyes, her dreams filled with sounds of the ocean and a light sea salt smell mixed with something else.

* * *

Bowser was in his keep on his throne, his eyes sharp and narrowed. A small growl under his breath, he was angry. **Very angry indeed**.

Ever since that knight landed in this world, he was considered a threat after he stopped a kidnapping attempt.

Afterward, he sent out a Giant Blooper in the oceans to prevent him from going around on his 'little trip' around this world he had found himself in. Yet it was defeated, he managed to fend the thing off and now it wouldn't attack any more boats.

That made the Koopa King livid, all of the things to happen to that Blooper. Nova had to defeat him out of the kindness of his own heart for the passengers.

That kind heart of his... that heart of his was going to stop him no matter what he did. Whether it involved stealing Peach or not, given the chance... he'd probably go and fight Bowser himself.

That's not going to happen, he's going to stop that from happening.

"Kamek." Bowser growled

His loyal mage then appeared in front of him, eager to help out his lord at any time.

"Yes, Lord Bowser?" He asked

"Get info on that Nova kid, I need some kind of... leverage over him, a weakness to exploit, and anything that can stop him." Bowser said

Kamek chuckled at this and saluted to his king.

"Will to your rancidness." He said

Kamek summoned his broom and flew off, he was gonna find out how to defeat this Kid Knight and please his lord. This kid wasn't gonna see his doom coming, no... his doom will rain down upon him.

That, he will make sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some plot going on in the background as you just saw.
> 
> I have a general rule for writing really anything
> 
> When making a story, I've gotta make it a fairly interesting plot.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Beachtime Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another area!
> 
> And this may be a place where a lot of people had a childhood.

Nova had landed in the Dinosaur Isles, specifically Yo'ster Isle where Yoshi's lived in small huts and was more of a town than anything else. Quaint yet nice, he had walked in and the Yoshi's greeted him with open arms.

After hearing him defeat the Blooper, they were able to fish again which was quite nice to hear.

He had heard of Mario's famous companion Yoshi being here which turns out that particular one had some fame around here and thus had met him. They hit off pretty well and got to know each other a little.

He was visiting his old home archipelago as a sort of vacation to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Mushroom Kingdom.

After that whole conversation, Nova went off to a hut for guests from other places and went to sleep there.

...

_Nova was in front of Bowser, he had kidnapped Princess Rosalina instead of Peach as a way of leverage. Lava had surrounded the area around him as they were in his castle, fighting a deadly fight against each other._

_He had taken a bit of damage from his attacks but he was doing well._

_He cut through the flame breath that Bowser did with a serious expression on his face._

_"Bwah hah hah, you think you can defeat me PUNY!" Bowser said_

_"You took my Princess and for that... you will not leave this place alive." Nova said_

_He prepped his sword and ran forward, dodging and cutting through the fireballs launched. He got close to Bowser and with one swift slash, defeated him causing him to fall to the ground._

_After getting to the end of the bridge they were on, it fell causing Bowser to fall into the lava._

_Nova noticed a switch on a nearby wall and pulled it, causing the cage that Rosalina was in to open._

_She slowly fell from her spot above, he smiled as he caught her before she hit the ground gracefully. He was holding her bridal style, a big grin on his face._

_"My hero." She said_

_"No problem, your my Princess after all." Nova said with a smile_

_The two leaned in close and-_

***COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!** **COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!***

Another dream interrupted again, he got up with an annoyed sigh and walked outside. The rooster here had finally quieted down, he sighed as he took a walk around the small town.

The place may not be too big but it was nice to walk around since... it's pretty serene here on the island.

He remembered there was a pretty good beach near this area... and he packed swim clothes. He smiled as he walked to the beach with some supplies he packed (he thought he might go swimming one of these days).

He then bumped into someone by accident.

"Oh sorry/my bad." The two said at once

Nova then realized... it was Rosalina... again... for the third time... to be fair, he hadn't seen her in two months since he left the Metro Kingdom. And before that, they had met four months earlier in Sarasaland.

Point is, he's been traveling for a while and there was some time in between seeing each other.

"Rosalina... how are you doing?" He asked

"Good... I'm here at Yo'ster island since I figured some time at the beach would be nice." Rosalina said

"I was about to head there, you wanna come with?" He asked

Rosalina nodded, the two then headed to the beach.

...How was this interaction going to go?

* * *

Nova had gotten dressed in a pair of dark blue swim trunks, he had shown off his impressive physique since he was a knight and even went he wasn't training he had exercised all the time.

Plus he had a pretty good diet that he kept up for a long while.

He sighed as Rosalina was still getting into her swimsuit, he had set their area up while she was doing this.

"Wonder what she's even gonna wear?" He asked

"HEY!" He heard

Nova looked over and saw her in a mostly black wetsuit with thin gray accents and a teal panel on the front torso, containing her usual star-shaped brooch and it had an upturned turquoise collar.

His face turned slightly red upon seeing the outfit... she pulled it off way too well.

"So... how do I look?" She asked

"Drop dead gorgeous." Nova blurted out

A light blush then dusted Rosalina's features after he said that, she... giggled slightly.

"Well, you look pretty nice yourself. Showing off your muscles eh?" She asked

Nova noticed that he did have a small six-pack, he grinned sheepishly at this. He didn't really show off his muscles all that often, he's not usually the type to do so but... he did it this time since he thought he was gonna be on the beach without a guest.

"Right... well, I guess we should start swimming. Applied your sunscreen?" He asked

"Yep!" Rosalina said happily

The two ran into the water and swam around, having a grand old time together. There was a nearby beach cafe and they had a few fruity smoothies together, talking about a few things.

"Wow... I didn't know you could do that many push-ups." Rosalina said impressed

"Heh, the captain was always strict on that kind of thing. I just went with it after a while." Nova said with a shrug

"...You know... I'm really glad I was able to spend some time with you. This is the most fun I've had in a long time." Rosalina said with a grateful time

"Yeah, hanging with you is some of the best times of my life." Nova said

"Really? Why?" Rosalina asked

Nova smiled widely and tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Because you're there with me." He said

Rosalina, for the first time in her life, blushed and looked away covering her mouth. Nova noticed he accidentally flirted again and stammered out an apology but the Cosmic Princess put a finger to his lips.

"I-it's fine... I really like it when you say stuff like that... makes me feel... special." She said

"Of course you're special!" Nova said

He grabbed her hand and she looked at him shocked. He's... never been this bold, he was looking at her straight in those eyes. His eyes filled with... genuine emotion, he really did care about her.

"You... you're one of the best people I know. I mean, your beautiful, you have nice hair, your personality is nice, and most of all your eyes always glimmer when you're happy. Why wouldn't you be special?" Nova asked

Rosalina... smiled at this.

"Wow... you like my hair?" She asked

"Yeah, it always glimmers like a star." Nova said

"And my personality?" She asked

"You always seem so excited to live life and explore things with me, you always just have this charm and you wear it well. Heck, I'd say the best quality about you is... everything. The good and bad." Nova said

Rosalina... smiled, even more, she sighed.

"Thanks." She said

"Of course, that's... what I'm here for right?" He asked

He didn't even try to say friends... it doesn't feel right to say it that way anymore... would it even be right to call her a friend?

The two then continued to hang out for the rest of the day, afterward, Nova was back at the hut he was staying in.

He and Rosalina were standing in front of it.

"Today was... nice." He said

"Yes, I'm glad we got to spend time at the beach." Rosalina said

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment... neither one knew what to do next.

Nova sighed and smiled at her.

"See you again?" He asked

Rosalina smiled back and... gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blue screen in his mind. She giggled noticing his shocked look yet... he did mind it, he even put a hand to his cheek sub-consciously.

"It's a date." She said

And she was gone. Nova's eyes widened as he blushed heavily, he shook his head.

"I... I should get her something nice." He mumbled to himself

He went to bed and had a wonderful dream of today's events being a bit more... romantic.

**Meanwhile**

Rosalina calmly walked back into her room... and blushed heavily as she got flustered.

"Ooooh my gosh, I just kissed him on the cheek. No warning at all, did he like it? Are we more then friend now? I mean... he did compliment me and sort of flirted by accident but does he like me that way. Oooooh." She said quickly

She sighed, she blushed yet again.

"Am... am I in love with him?" She asked herself

She jumped onto her bed and grabbed a Luma shaped pillow. Squeezing it tight as she drifted off to sleep.

She dreamed of the ocean with the smell of sea salt... she could identify the other smell... coffee.

That's what... Nova usually smelled like whenever she was close to him.

It was... nice.

* * *

Kamek had seen the interaction between the two, he mused curiously.

All of this was... strange in some way.

"Are they in love with each other? That could have been a friendly peck on the cheek... they did seem friendly with each other... I should study this more as time goes on." He said

Kamek then grinned evilly, his swirled glasses giving off an evil glint.

He had a plan formulating within his mind.

"If they do love each other... then there's a weakness that we can exploit." He said

His grin grew even wider, he was hoping that they were in love.

Because he will exploit that love for his lord.

There are dangerous things brewing in the background as this new love develops and gains clarity. People are planning things, things that may forever harm Nova and the people he cares about.

And how will that turn out?

Only time will tell if things go well.

The stars pray that Nova's safety will be permitted.

For he may be in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship is getting closer and closer to sailing~
> 
> So yeah... that's all I need to say.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Returning Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the romantic chapter.
> 
> Don't like this kind of stuff? Then skim through it.
> 
> I'm not gonna judge, you do you.

Nova had finally returned back to the Mushroom Kingdom, he had traveled to various other areas in the months in between the bigger destinations but he had seen a lot of the world.

He may have been gone for an entire year but things were well even without him, Bowser... didn't attack the Kingdom in that time causing a small celebration, he may be planning something so the people didn't let down their guard yet.

He had walked back into the kingdom to see the town hadn't changed that much when he was gone, there was a few new shops here and there but nothing new. Toad Town as quaint as always.

He then saw Luigi running to up to him with a wave, he waved back obviously.

The Green brother then stopped in front of him.

"Nova, you're back!" He said

"Yes Luigi, gotta say... this whole world is pretty wacky." Nova said

"I'll say, you met Yoshi on your travels. He came back a month after you left Yo'ster Island." Luigi explained

"Heh, yeah." Nova said

He hadn't seen Rosalina in that time... he was getting a bit concerned, he was hoping to see her again but... she hasn't been around the other areas. The snow-topped areas, the hot desert areas, every area he had been too he explored pretty much alone.

He was starting to feel... lonely, for the lack of a better word.

"Oh yeah, the Princess wanted to see you at the castle." Luigi said, causing him to snap out of his thought

"Alright, I haven't seen in her in a year. So I guess it'd be nice to see her majesty again." Nova said

He and Luigi walked to the castle, talking about a few various things. Not much had happened while he was gone, so there weren't many new things to talk about the Kingdom.

But with his journies... there was plenty to talk about.

Nova had gone snowboarding, he had gone hiking, he had gone surfing at one point, he had explored an ancient ruin with some explorers merely to help out, he even fought some pirates at one point.

And on top of all of that... he had even met a few famous people.

He had met a few people that worked with Wario of all people (he heard about the Mario opposite and wasn't a fan of him but he does like Waluigi a lot more) and had become pretty good friends with him.

"Wow, you met the famous Jimmy T.?" Luigi asked

"Yeah, he's a pretty chill dude. And the others were quite nice, 9-Volt and I played a few games together." Nova said

They arrived at the castle to see... a celebration of him coming back? What?

In fact, some of the people he met were there.

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Mayor Pauline, Toadsworth, and Yoshi. Mario was nearby a plate of cake with a replica of his sword on it.

"Wait... are you guys celebrating me coming back?" Nova asked when he walked into the party

Mario walked up to him with a nod.

"You-a see, we had figured-a that since you were-a coming back. We should celebrate." He said

"Wow... thanks guys." Nova said with a smile

"Yeah. Now let's partay!" Princess Daisy said

They all celebrated Nova's return with punch, conversation, some cake, and lots and lots of laughter. They all had a good time seeing as he returned after being gone for a year.

It was nice being welcomed to his 'home' after being gone for a bit.

Honestly... it was refreshing.

_**That night** _

Nova was reading a book in his home that he picked up when someone knocked on his door, he got up and opened to find... Rosalina there, she seemed... serious right now.

"O-oh... hey Rosalina." He said a bit nervously

What did you expect? He hadn't seen her a bit, the last time was... the kiss on the cheek.

So... this felt a bit awkward to him.

Rosalina sighed.

"Nova... we need to talk." She said

Nova invited her in and the two sat down on the couch, there were a little bit away from each other on the sides of the couch... neither of them talked for a bit... it was very silent.

He then sighed and gave Rosalina an equally serious look.

"So... what do we need to talk about?" He asked

"...Nova... how do you feel about me?" Rosalina asked

"Well, good obviou-"

"No... as in... you're **real** emotions towards me." Rosalina said

Nova looked at her in silence... he didn't get what she meant by that.

His real emotions? Weren't the emotions from before real?

Is there... something else there?

Rosalina sighed.

"What I mean to say is... Nova... do you love me?" She asked

"...Romantically or?" Nova said not knowing what to say

Rosalina gained a few tears in her eyes, she sighed.

"Forget it... I'll jus-"

Nova grabbed her hand, he looked at her with a serious look.

"...Do you mean this romantically?" He asked again

"...Maybe." Rosalina said

She sat back down on the couch, the two were on far sides of the couch again. That awkward silence filled the room, Nova... was mostly stuck in his head slightly. He didn't know what to make of this.

Did... did she mean romantically as in love?

Or did she mean friendship? Companionship?

Was... she in love with him?

Nova... moved over towards her and... took her head and laid in in the crook of his neck. She didn't object to this, she was fine with this if she was going to tell the truth.

"...Rosalina." He said

Nova looked at her with a kind genuine smile.

"...I... look, I'm not good with this kind of thing." He began

Nova looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Most of my life... I didn't have a girlfriend or someone to love or... some person to hug and kiss that wasn't family... all I had was my training. Not a lot of girls were interested in me because of my Soldier lifestyle. Most were interested in doctors or botanists, not people who fight for others... and I didn't see anyone who caught my either for a long time." He said

Nova then looked at her, seeing her confused blue eyes.

"Then... I saw you... and... fell in love I guess." He said

Nova sighed heavily.

"When I asked if I could see you again, I meant if... I could have a chance. After that, I saw you in a couple of kingdoms. We hung out, we had fun, and... it never felt awkward. When I see you, I'm excited, elated even. I feel like... I have someone I can love." He said

Nova breathed in and out, calming himself.

"Rosalina... I'm in love with you... do you feel the same?" He asked

Rosalina looked him straight in the eyes soon after, tears were growing in them as she smiled happily.

"Yes... yes I am." She said

Rosalina then gave him a tender kiss which he accepted, after they were done. Nova was smiling happily.

"So... are we a couple now?" He asked

"...HECK YEAH WE ARE!" Rosalina said happily

She got up and... kind of danced a little, she was very happy as you can see.

Nova chuckled at her little dance, he then yawned.

"It's getting late... I'm heading to bed." He said

Nova got up and started to head to his bed but... he was grabbed by Rosalina, he looked at her confused.

"We're cuddling tonight." She said

"Oh... okay then honey." Nova said

He kissed her forehead and the two went into bed after changing into sleep clothes (Rosalina dressed in the bathroom) and the two slept in the same bed happily. Embracing each other with smiles on their faces.

And this... is what Kamek needed.

He chuckled evilly as he flew back to Bowser's castle.

They... had a plan in mind... and evil one at that... and this... was going to try to break Nova.

 **Once and for all**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM BABY!
> 
> This ship has sailed! May have moved this a bit quickly but I built it up slightly.
> 
> And that's that.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. War|Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some drama and action?
> 
> No? Well... that's gonna be this chapter.
> 
> ...This is awkward.
> 
> ...Let's just get into it

Nova woke up to see Rosalina cuddling near him, he smiled slightly as he got up and got dressed. He had just confessed to her last night and now they're a couple... which is strange considering that they've went on a few dates before it.

Not calling it a date I mind you but rather a day out considering they were a bit awkward about what to call it. The events themselves... they were pretty much fine with, though there's the question of if Rosalina's going to stay on the observatory or he's going to come with or... is she gonna stay here?

So many questions... he doesn't want to ask her, he gets an apron with a star symbol on and starts to make breakfast. He bought some groceries after the party at the castle since he was gonna needs some.

He didn't even have a lot before he left, so he ate all of it before he left (not all at once).

He cracked a few eggs and started cooking up some bacon, he usually likes doing this like this.

He then felt someone hug his waist behind him, he smiled and chuckled.

"Morning Rosa." He said

"You cooking breakfast?" Rosalina asked

Nova looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she giggled slightly in response.

"Well, I'll have whatever your making." She said

Nova rolled his eyes playfully and continued his work as Rosalina sat down at the table. After a bit of cooking, he placed a plate with bacon and eggs on her end while he placed bacon and eggs on his end.

The two eat their breakfast together and... well, after that they didn't know what to do.

"So what are we doing today?" Rosalina asked

"Eh... we could go out and see what Peach is up to. The Peace has been going on for a long while... wait, she's holding a meeting for it if I remember correctly. We should attend." Nova said

"Sounds like a plan." Rosalina said

She was instantly in her dress while Nova was already in his 'Travel clothes' and the two then headed off towards the castle. There was a lot of important business there today and there was gonna be a lot to talk about.

**Later**

Princess Peach was standing in front of a board of members (along with Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Nova, and Rosalina), she was in front of a giant standing screen with a serious look on her face.

On the screen was Bowser's symbol.

"As you know, Bowser has not attacked in over a year. We cannot keep our guard done, he may attack at any moment as he has done in the past. He might be planning something, planning something big." Peach said

"Princess, are you worried about Bowser attacking still? He may have given up." A board member said

"Toadsly, you know that Bowser has attacked before. I may have not been here long but I've studied Mario's adventures involving Bowser and the kidnappings of Peach to know he isn't one to give up so easily. It is for the best that we stay on our guard until an official announcement comes up from him. We cannot assume the best and we cannot assume the worst either." Nova said

Toadsly stammered slightly and Mario sighed.

"You know... we could-a go out and investigate?" He said

"Not a bad idea Mario but... what if he attacks while you're gone?" Peach asked

Nova then raised a hand and stood up.

"I'm willing to either go or stay here and protect you. Either way, we must make a form of action. Mario's idea is pretty good, if we go and investigate Bowser ourselves then we may find an answer to our little conundrum." He said

The board members murmured about this, Peach looked at him in thought. She then sighed.

"We've been here for around two hours and we haven't found a way of dealing with this." She said

"...Let's think this-a idea over for a bit." Luigi said meekly

Everyone looked at him which made him a bit nervous... and everyone said their agreements. It would be best to let this idea bubble up a bit, think it over some more before they take any hasty actions.

It could very well make things worse if they did.

* * *

Nova, Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina walked out of the castle. They had no idea how to feel about this event... sure there was a long peace in the kingdom but there's a chance Bowser might be planning a big attack.

Some history has shown that the Koopa King would always not attack for a bit when he planned something big, Mario's Galaxy Adventure had shown this. It was rewritten twice, sure, but it had shown the King had planned a big attack on the castle.

So this time... they had to worry about that and find a way of counteracting it.

Nova sighed.

"So Rosalina... you wanna tell them or?" He asked Rosalina

Mario and Luigi looked at the two confused, Rosalina giggled slightly.

"Umm... maybe another day?" She asked

"Is it-a related to Bowser?" Mario asked

"No... it's not my place to say currently." Nova said with a shrug

Mario shrugged it off but Luigi was a bit more skeptical, why would he ask her about telling them something and then not even care about it soon afterward? Do they have a thing going on?

He put that thought away... for now, the two groups parted ways.

Nova, meanwhile, looked at Rosalina confused.

"Why didn't you want to tell them we're dating?" He asked

"Everyone's worried about Bowser, we don't need them to worry them with anything else. Telling them we're dating may cause a distraction." Rosalina explained

"...Understandable... so what now?" Nova asked

"I do know something we can do~," Rosalina said in a sing-songy tone

Nova looked at her confused, what did she mean by that?

"We can go to the beach off of the planet." Rosalina said, seeing his confusion

"Oh... well alright." Nova said

The two teleported to the Observatory and headed off to a beach for a nice day. They don't wanna reveal their dating yet, so going out in secret is for the best. Besides, time isn't too different when they leave the planet.

In fact, a lot of planets have the same timezones... which is nice.

**Meanwhile**

Bowser was standing in front of his armor, a wide grin on his face. He had been planning this for a while and it'll be a sure-fire way of getting Peach, along with getting rid of that pesky knight around her.

He saw the minions all in front of him, standing straight and at attention.

"Minions, as you know, we have not attacked the castle in a long time. A new person had shown up, a knight of incredible skill. We had decided to back off and make a plan of action as to get rid of him and those pesky plumbers." Bowser announced

He lifted a fist up with a sharp feral grin on his face, his claws glistening in the flames around him.

"And we studied the knight... and found a weakness. A person he loves, she's in the Kingdom also... we're going after both her and Peach. That way that knight can't do squat in fighting us." Bowser said

He then chuckled darkly, his eyes sharpening slightly.

"At 0800 hours, we're heading off to the Mushroom Kingdom. So be ready, be prepared, and remember... you are a part of my Kingdom. You are proud warriors, so act like it. HOORAH!" Bowser yelled

The minions responded the same way, cheering outward for their King and his plan. The Koopa King headed off the stage and into his throne room, a dark grin on his face as he chuckled darkly.

"Nova... your life ends tomorrow." He said in a dark tone

The Kingdom had prepared airships, bo-bombs, cannons, and all sorts of minions to attack. All for the sole purpose of kidnapping the Princess once and for all.

Hammer Bro's, Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's, Lakitu's, Spiny's, Shy Guy's, people like Kamek, and various other enemies.

They were all getting ready for a siege on the kingdom.

May the stars hope the heroes can defeat Bowser.

They're gonna need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy, this gonna lead up to something.
> 
> Which is gonna happen very soon.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. War|Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR THE SIEGE!
> 
> WHICH HAS ACTION
> 
> DRAMA
> 
> AND A LOT OF OTHER STUFF!
> 
> As you can see, I'm excited.

Nova walked into the castle with Rosalina, they had to get up early in the morning for the meeting Peach was going to continue from yesterday. They had a fun time at the beach and they still snuggled together in the same bed.

It was pretty nice, waking up to someone you love hugging you in the morning. It's comfy and cozy.

They had a quick breakfast before going to the castle, they went into the meeting room with everyone else there.

"Are we late?" Nova asked

"No, just in time." Peach said

He nodded and sat down with Rosalina, the Toadstool Princess sighed soon after.

"Have we come to decision on the investigation of Bowser?" She asked

Right as one of the board members was about to respond, they heard the sound of airships. Everyone got up and ran outside to see Bowser's Airships coming in, there were all sorts of enemies on them.

Nova's eyes widened and then he drew Fallen Star on his hip, he growled in anger.

"Bowser was planning something... Princess, we have to get you inside. Mario, notify the guards." He said

Mario nodded as the group ran back into the castle, they ran into the throne room where they had decided to wait out the siege there. Hopefully... things will go well in this fight.

**...**

The Toad guards were fighting against Bowser's Minions, getting either knocked unconscious or overwhelmed by their attackers. Bowser, meanwhile, had his airship go over the castle.

He was grinning as he saw the soldiers be defeated, he knew the Toads wouldn't stand a chance.

Even with Nova around, they wouldn't be able to fight that well. He frowned and growled as he didn't see Mario on the battlefield, he assumed that he was inside... protecting Peach alongside his wimpy brother, that green dinosaur friend of his, and that puny knight.

Oooh, he was going to destroy them.

The airship finally arrived over the castle and he grinned again, he jumped off the ship and broke through the ceiling. Landing in the throne room soon after with a few minions coming down beside him.

"Hello Peach... and if it isn't Princess Rosalina... I think we both know about your little 'thing' going on with that knight over there." Bowser said

Nova stood in front of the two with his sword out, Mario and Luigi got into fighting stances with Yoshi getting ready to fight him using... well eggs made from the enemy.

It works at least.

"You aren't laying a single dirty claw on either of them." The knight growled deeply

"Ah, so the knight wants to defend the Princesses from me? Look here puny, my claws aren't filthy. They're sharp and they are **deadly**. So get out of my way, will ya!" Bowser said

He spat out a fireball which was cut through instantly, Nova ran forward and slashed him sending him a little bit away. Mario and Luigi together defeated the other minions with Yoshi consuming some of them and turning into eggs.

This allowed the Knight to focus on fighting the Koopa King, the battle was vicious and hard but he didn't seem to gain any headway in defeating Bowser. He was knocked backward with a few scratches and dings.

He was starting to lose a bit of stamina in fighting him.

"Well, well, well. The mighty knight is having a hard time fighting me eh?" Bowser asked

Mario then jumped high into the air was about to stomp him when he was simply swatted away, Luigi helped his brother up and attempted an attack also. He was merely swiped away by the King's tail.

Yoshi was about to attack but he was turned into an egg by Kamek, who chuckled evilly.

"Sorry ya green dino, you ain't gonna fight the King." He said

He then flew off as Bowser walked forward, Nova weakly swung at him but was pushed aside. He got back up and tried to attack the King again but was punched into the ground, the Koopa King was starting to get annoyed as he got back up again.

"You seriously aren't gonna give it up aren't ya?" He asked

"Your siege will end here... you aren't... laying a hand... on my precious star." Nova said

He threw a punch with the rest of his strength but it was blocked by Bowser, he was then thrown aside causing him to lose consciousness. Rosalina tried to attack but her wand was taken by Kamek during the scuffle which made her a lot weaker.

She and Princess Peach were taken by Bowser, Nova weakly lifted his hand up in a futile effort of reaching them as his vision went dark.

"R-Rosalina." He said weakly

He lost consciousness soon after, the last sight of seeing his girlfriend reach out for him. The last sound was-

"Nova!"

It all went dark after that.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, they were blurry for a second before they cleared up to see... a ruined throne room... Bowser took the Princesses... Nova growled in anger as he got up.

He limped over to Mario and saw a Mushroom nearby, must be leftover from when the attack happened. He grabbed it and threw it into the knocked-out plumber, blue sparkles appeared over him.

Mario then got up with a groan.

"Ooooh, my head." He said

"Mario, Bowser kidnapped the Princesses." Nova said

Mario gasped and jumped up, getting back onto his feet with an angry look. His face was bright red as he had steam coming out of his ears, he breathed heavily as he did this.

"OOOOOHH, WHY I OUGHTA!" He said angrily

"Mario?" Luigi asked

Nova looked over and saw the Green Plumber was not in a good state, he helped him up and channeled Star Energy through his hand.

"Heal." He said

Luigi glowed slightly as he looked a lot better then before, he smiled at Nova.

"Thanks!" He said

"You're welcome." Nova said

Mario looked at him confused, when could he do that?

"How did-a you that?" He asked

"Rosalina a while back gave me the ability to heal people using Star Energy since I could channel it. She gave me a mark which allowed me to do it. Now, we're gonna get past that and go save the Princesses." Nova said

"Yes... but it'll be a long journey till-a then." Mario said

Nova nodded, the three then headed out of the castle. Running all the way outside of Toad Town and into the world outside. They had a journey to go on, and they had to go out and save the Princesses.

Bowser... was gonna **pay**.

**Meanwhile**

The Koopa King was sitting on his throne with an evil grin, the two Princesses were in a cage hanging over it. He put them there because Peach refused to marry him and Rosalina refused to help aid him in defeating her boyfriend.

The Cosmic Princess was fuming while Peach looked longingly into the distance.

"Bowser! You aren't gonna hurt Nova, he's gonna kick your scaly butt!" Rosalina yelled out

"Quiet down will ya? Your boyfriend's gonna take a while in getting here with the beating I gave him and I'll make sure he meets his doom while you watch." Bowser said

"OOH WHY I OUGHTA!" Rosalina said angrily

She then sat down in a huff, Peach then looked at her confused.

"Are you... dating Nova?" She asked

"...We were gonna tell you guys after we figured out this whole Bowser thing. We didn't want to add on more things to know about." Rosalina said

"...I think you two would be a cute couple." Peach said

Rosalina smiled slightly, she then sighed again.

"Though... I do hope he gets here soon." She said

"It never takes Mario long to come and save me, with Nova beside him. It will take even less time." Peach said

Rosalina nodded, she then looked up at the ceiling above them. She closed her eyes, darkness then surrounded her.

A faint star symbol appeared below her.

' _Stars... I wish that Nova... will be swift in his journey to save me. I pray for his safety._ ' She said silently to herself

The star symbol below her disappeared and she opened her eyes, she then smiled slightly.

"Nova... come here and kick this King's scaly butt." Rosalina said

This... was her only wish, to be saved and to go back with Nova... and hopefully go on another date.

Seriously... she enjoys those with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time to start the long journey towards Bowser's Kingdom.
> 
> By that, I mean a couple of chapters to upload.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. World 1 & World 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worlds 1 and 2, let's go!
> 
> I figured doing two worlds would be a good idea considering that they have quite a lot of content sometimes.
> 
> That way we aren't spending too much time on this and you guys get larger chapters that you'd like quite a lot.
> 
> A Win-win for everyone involved I'd have to say.

**Nova, Mario, Luigi**

_**World 1:** _ **START**

Nova, Mario, and Luigi ran into some plains. There were a few Koopa Troopa's and Goomba's standing in their way, they pretty much defeated them soundly. They kept running as the knight had a map in his hands.

It had a path marked out to where Bowser's castle was, he usually used his main castle when it came to things such as this. So they had a destination and a whole lot of areas to go through.

Nova put away the map as he noticed a question mark block above him.

"Oh... these things usually have power-ups right?" He asked the two Plumbers

Mario and Luigi nodded, Nova took his sword and charged some energy into it.

He then launched a beam of light causing it to hit the block.

A small flower came off the top of it, he grabbed it and looked at it.

It was a Fire Flower.

"Cool, this oughta help." Nova said

He crushed it and... nothing happened, his sword's blade color changed to red soon after. It then changed back to its usual white coloration, He looked at his sword confused.

"Did the power-up... go into the sword?" He asked

Nova willed it to change to red and slashed it, causing a fireball to go out. He grinned widely soon after, he was kind of amazed that his sword could even do this. It makes it even more special then before.

Toadsworth really did pay a lot of money into this, didn't he?

"This-a oughta be useful!" Mario said

Nova nodded as they continued onward, slashing and fighting through various enemies. They kept fighting through them, running, jumping, dodging, and even practically flying all just to get past them.

They took the Princesses, they get no mercy from any of them.

After all of that, they arrived at a Castle.

The three stood in front of it.

"So this is the castle that'll get us to the next world?" Nova asked

"Yes, there's usually a pipe for instant transport. Bowser uses it to transport-a minions to other places, and if we-a can get to that pipe. We can get to the-a next world... sadly not in the next-a castle, it's kind of strange how it works." Mario explained

"Luckily, we're experts at getting through these things." Luigi said

Nova nodded and they opened the castle door, walking soon after with determined looks.

**A little bit inside the castle**

A Koopa and Goomba were standing at their posts with bored looks on their faces.

"You know... I'm starting to wonder why I even joined this outfit?" The Koopa asked

"Yeah, I mean I signed on to go fight the Mario Brothers in different places. Not stand here and defend a castle in the first world." The Goomba said

"I've heard in the other castles, there are a lot more areas to guard." The Koopa said

"Well, those guys probably wouldn't find us there if we guarded it. I've seen how big some of them are, they are huge man." The Goomba said

They both then sighed.

"I think all of this is getting a bit too repetitive." The Koopa said

The Koopa then suddenly retracted into his shell, causing the Goomba to look at him confused and afraid.

"Koopa?" He asked

The shell was suddenly kicked and the Goomba was hit causing him to be defeated. Nova then appeared, he sighed annoyed.

Was this really a castle that Bowser cares about?

"You'd think he'd make these things a bit harder even after all this time." Nova said

Mario and Luigi then showed up nearby him.

"Regardless, we-a gotta keep going. So, let's-a go!" The Red-capped plumber said

Nova nodded and the three continued running through the castle, fighting the various enemies within. They walked into a large room with a pot in the middle, it was somewhat strange to see that.

Suddenly, the pot rumbled, and out came a giant Pirahanna.

"ROOOOAAAARRR!" The plant roared

Nova growled as he got out his sword and set it to 'Fire' Mode, Mario and Luigi prepared themselves with Fire Flowers they saved and had flames in their hands with serious looks on their faces.

The fight began and the knight launched out a flurry of fireballs with the two Mario Brothers assisting in doing so. The piranha plant tried to chomp Nova but was swiftly slashed it causing it to rear its head back.

The young knight jumped onto a wall, and he jumped off it gaining some high into the air. Nova aimed the sword down and cut into the head of the beastly plant causing it to roar out in pain.

It let out one last roar as its life began to fade away, it's head landed on the ground with a large thud and the knight jumped off it. High-fiving the two plumbers near him, they walked out of the room and into the next.

They arrived at the end of the room they were in finally, they found themselves in front of a Red pipe marked with a Ⅱ on it.

"Time to head to the next world." Nova said with a grin

He jumped in with the Mario Bros. following soon after.

**_World 1:_ COMPLETE!**

* * *

_**World 2:** _ **START!**

The three jumped out of the pipe and ended up in the Desert, Nova sighed as they walked forward.

"So... how many Worlds do we have to go through?" He asked

"We're in the-a Second one meaning... six more." Luigi said

Nova looked at the sky with a deadpan look, he was just wanting to get to Rosalina and not have to deal with this anymore. He sighed and nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"Let's hurry and save them. They're waiting for us." He said

The three then ran forward, going through the world and fighting various enemies. After a bit they stopped in an oasis, there was a question mark block there. Nova looked at it curiously.

"What's the next power-up?" He asked

Nova hit the block with his sword causing a brown leaf to float down gently into his hand, he looked at it confused. He didn't know which power-up this was since... it was a leaf.

"That's a Super Leaf, it allows you-a to have a tanooki tail and ears. You-a can fly with it and tail whip." Luigi explained

Nova nodded and broke the leaf but instead of gaining tanooki ears, he just had a tail. He saw the tail and was... very confused at why this was even happening. Wasn't it supposed to give him ears also?

"I... guess we should continue on." He said

The three ran forward, the tail had started to move in a circle as Nova ran causing it to be like a propeller. He moved faster then before with the Mario Brothers grabbing onto him in an attempt to not get left behind.

They sped past the enemies and flew over various obstacles.

They crash-landed in front of the Castle, thanks to that, Nova lost the power-up... which was fine with considering what just happened not even five-seconds earlier. At least it got them to the castle.

"Never touching that power-up again." Nova said

They got up and brushed themselves off of any sand on their clothing.

"Didn't-a think the Super Leaf could-a do that." Mario said

They then walked into the castle and defeat the usual enemies while dodging Thowmps and other various dangers within the castle.

After a while of going through the castle, they made it to another large room. This time filled with sand with large walls surrounding the room, Nova drew Fallen Star and kept himself at the ready.

"Be careful guys, we may be in for another fight." Nova said

The ground below them rumbled and out from came a giant Pokey which was smiling evilly, Nova growled as activated Fire Mode while Mario and Luigi used some Super Leaf's they had on them.

The fight began with Nova taking out one section, Mario taking out another, and Luigi taking out the third chunk. Dodging any attacks that came from the Pokey that may have occurred.

It went into the sand came back up to attack again but luckily those attacks were also dodged with a few well-timed wall jumps or a block with a sword. So far the fight had been a bit easy since they were taking it out in a pretty short amount of time.

Nova spun around and slashed through the head of the Pokey with flames going off it, the flames spread to the rest of the Pokey thus burning it completely.

The battle was won.

The group moved to the next room and found the pipe already there with a Ⅲ on it.

"World 3... five more to go." Nova said with a nod

The group then jumped into the pipe, moving on from World 2.

**_World 2:_ COMPLETE!**

* * *

Rosalina was hanging from the cage with Peach, they've been sitting there for a good couple of minutes and were starting to get a bit bored of hanging over a throne. Bowser, meanwhile, was completely fuming.

Why you may ask?

Because Nova, Mario, and Luigi had just made it through Two worlds already. They were getting closer and closer to his castle as time went by, thanks to that pesky knight's tactics.

Most of the army was devastated, only a few minions survived the attacks and had managed to make it to Bowser's Castle to report back to him about what happened.

Bowser roared angrily as he was already getting tired of this.

"What? Nova giving you trouble?" Rosalina asked smugly

Bowser looked at her in the cage, seeing her smug look. That angered him slightly.

"Your little boyfriend won't be getting here anytime soon." He said

"And didn't a few minions say that he made it through two worlds already? We're in the eighth you know." Rosalina said with a taunting grin

"Oh shut up you, if it'll come down to it, I'll defeat the brat myself!" Bowser said annoyed

Rosalina rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling again with a smile.

"I hope you're doing well Nova... please come and save me. And afterward... I'm paying for dinner." She said

Nova was traveling through the pipe when... he smiled slightly. Mario noticed this and looked at him confused.

"Nova, what are-a you smiling about?" He asked

"Oh... got a feeling... someone's looking out for me." He said with a smile

They continued through the pipe in silence, not having much more to say and would rather focus on the mission then have a conversation.

They're getting through Bowser's Army at least, not having any trouble with the people who got in their way and tried to stop them.

No one was gonna stop them from getting their Princesses back.

That... was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that the power-ups go into Nova's sword, I figured it would be better to add his own mechanics rather then just use the usual Mario mechanics. Make things a bit more interesting.
> 
> Some power-ups won't be going into the sword, you'll know which is which.
> 
> If you don't like it, then I'm not stopping you from leaving.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	11. World 2 & World 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is World's 3 and 4.
> 
> Yep... this oughta be fun to write about.
> 
> Especially since one of them you are probably going to recognize.
> 
> It's considered a fan favorite amongst many. Even a personal favorite of mine on occasion.

**_World 3_ : START!**

The group jumped out of the pipe and found themselves in a tropical area. Nova sighed as they looked around.

This place... brought back some memories.

"A nice place to take a vacation, sad we're not here for that." He said in a morose tone

"...We'll get to her, I-a promise." Mario said in a soft tone

Nova nodded, the group ran forward through the world. Fighting enemies left and right, swimming through deep pools of water, going through caves, and jumping across islands.

They had stopped in a cave for a bit to rest considering they've been running quite a lot this day. They were sitting around a campfire they had managed to make, Nova was staring at the fire in thought.

"You're-a worried about her huh?" He heard

He looked over to see Luigi looking at him, he then looked back at then fire with a frown.

"Yeah... I can't believe this is even happening." Nova said in a grave tone

"I don't blame you... this-a feels unreal after a long while of peace... but we'll Rosalina and Peach gets back home. I-a promise." Luigi said

"...Anybody tell you that you're really nice despite not a lot of people know your name?" Nova asked with a smile

"Heh, not really. But thanks." Luigi said with a small grin

Nova nodded and got up, the group was a lot more rested. Both mentally and physically, they walked out of the cave after putting out the fire. They then continued running through the world as fast as the could.

**A little bit later**

They had managed to make it to the tail end of the world after a while of fighting, it was hard but they had managed to make it to the end of this one.

They had encountered a large block before they saw across the next body of water to the castle that held the pipe to the next world.

"I heard about these... they usually contain some sort of suit right?" Nova asked

"Yep!" Luigi said happily

Nova hit the block and out came a frog suit, he... looked at it a bit blankly.

"While it's useful here, I don't know how to feel about it." He said simply

His sword glowed and the Frog suit became a wet suit that had items similar to a frog's, he smiled a little at this. It's times like these he's grateful for his sword... wait, how can it do that.

He looked up at the sky slightly, he knew who did this.

"I'm betting you did that huh?" He said quietly

Nova held the water suit in the air and he was instantly in it, Mario noticed two others came out of the block. He grabbed one and threw the other at Luigi, the two got into the suits and swam across the water.

After a while of swimming through the water, they made it to the castle.

The water suit suddenly disappeared off Nova, putting him back into his clothes.

"Huh... must be an ability the sword has or something." He said simply

He shrugged as the Mario Bros got rid of the suit they were in, they ran into the castle fighting a variety of enemies while dodging more then a few enemies. They went on a variety of moving platforms that took them over pits of lava.

They even had to run from a few Boo's considering they were going to attack them when they weren't looking.

They finally arrived in the room that prevented them from getting to the next pipe, the boss room as Nova has taken a calling to.

He drew Fallen Star, holding both hands on it.

"Stay alert, whatever we're facing might be a lot tougher then the last enemy." Nova said in a grave tone

The Mario Bros nodded and got into a fighting stance, from below came a giant Cheep Cheep. They jumped back as it tried to swallow them, the young knight jumped forward and slashed it as it came down with Mario then jumps on it as it flops slightly since it was out of water.

It jumps back in and jumps at Nova soon after but is met with the wall as the knight had dodge rolled out of the way, Luigi jumps on it next before it went back into the water.

It jumped back out of the water and high into the air, Nova growled before running and jumping onto a wall. The two Plumbers were shocked to see him run up the wall with a small trail of stars.

He jumped off and readied a slash as the giant Cheep Cheep fell back down, he slashed right through it defeating it finally.

He landed and sheathed the sword as the door opened.

"Another world down." Nova said with a grin

He walked through the door with Mario and Luigi walking through soon after, they saw a giant pipe marked with a Ⅳ on the side. The three climbed onto the pipe and jumped right inside

**_World 3_ : COMPLETE**

* * *

**_World 4_ : START!**

The group jumped out of the pipe, landing in the next World which was... gigantic, Nova's eyes widened.

"A giant world? Those are... kind of rare aren't they?" He asked a bit surprised to see one

"Yes, I-a don't see them all that much on my adventures. They're-a really fun to explore!" Mario said with a grin

Nova nodded and the three had started running through the giant world. Sneaking past a few giant enemies they couldn't fight while others they fought valiantly against, they kept doing this as they ran and jumped around this giant world.

Currently, they were fighting a giant Hammer Bro that blocked a tunnel that would get them closer to the castle.

Nova blocked a hammer and rolled away from another, he was getting tired of fighting this. Worst part is that it took more then a few jumps and slashes to defeat, so they didn't have an advantage over it.

He saw a giant block nearby him and... he had an idea, he ran over and hit the block.

A Mega Mushroom popped out, Nova ran over and grabbed it. He felt himself getting large before he was a little bit bigger then the Hammer Bro, The Mario Bros saw this and grinned.

The knight, meanwhile, cracked his knuckles as the Hammer Bro sweated nervously.

He drew Fallen Star and kicked the enemy into the air, he jumped up into the air and slashed it a whole bunch before kicking as hard as he could into a nearby mountain.

The enemy flew through the air with a giant whistle before a giant-

*** _BOOM*_**

Nova shrunk down to his normal size and looked at the two brothers.

"Let's keep going... it was fun being big by the way." He said with a smile

"How do you think I felt when I-a first used it?" Mario asked with a chuckle

The three went through the tunnel and continued onward. They had a mission still.

**Later**

The three had encountered another power-up block, Nova hit the block as he did with the others. Out popped out a hammer suit, he looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Hammer Suit?" He asked confused

Nova shrugged and held it up in the air, suddenly he was in a suit with a black buzzy beetle shell on the back and a helmet similar to it. His hoodie turned a dark grey with his shirt turning black.

His shoes turned bright yellow.

He looked at his now gloved hands, he clenched them into fists soon after.

"Let's do this." He said with a serious look

The group kept going and encountered the castle soon after, they ran inside and fight a variety of enemies which was easier thanks to Nova being able to throw hammers at all of them.

Turns out, he can throw them quite a distance, they rode platforms and fought a few enemies that were going to attack them.

They soon arrived in the boss room, serious looks on their faces as they saw the boss right in front of them.

It was a Boom Boom with spikes, a variation of an enemy Mario hadn't seen in a long time.

"Ah... it's **you**... Bowser will be quite pleased once I destroy you." The enemy said angrily

Nova threw a hammer instead of responding which hit the enemy right in the face, it showed its spikes before Mario could jump on it. It then dodged after the knight threw a hammer at it.

It jumped towards Luigi, the tall brother dodged out of the way with Mario then jumping on it in time.

Nova threw another hammer as it was dazed, it suddenly grew wings and flew into the air with an angry growl.

"Unlike the rest of my species, I can fly still. Some retained their spikes but others... others never cared about flying despite being able to do it, this will be your doo-"

Nova cut him off by throwing another hammer at him, he jumped up into the air and went out of the hammer suit, he drew Fallen Star and slashed it a total of three times before landing.

The wings fell off as the Boom Boom was defeated, he glared at it was it disappeared while the door opened.

"Man that guy had to monologue to us during a fight, seriously... fight us while doing it." Nova said annoyed

"Yeah... we just let them do it as to not be-a rude... that did save some time." Mario said in a deadpan tone

"Oh yeah, it did." Luigi said simply

The three walked through the door and saw a pipe with a Ⅴ on the side, they jumped into the pipe and into the next world.

**_World 4_ : COMPLETE**

* * *

Bowser growled in anger, they are halfway to his keep already. They are going to get there and defeat him, he knew he shouldn't have used a giant Cheep Cheep in a castle... or got that Boom Boom that talked a lot.

Seriously, that guy was kind of annoying.

The Koopa King sighed as he rubbed his temples, he saw his son in front of him.

"Hey Junior, you need something from papa?" He asked with a grin

"Dad... I want to fight the Mario Bros and that knight with them!" Bowser Junior said in a serious voice

"Are ya sure Junior? This might be pretty hard?" Bowser asked in a slightly quiet tone

Contrary to popular belief, he does care for his children. He never wants to send them out to fight but they want to insist on helping him and... he allows it, he knows they're capable of fighting.

They may have lost a few times but he knows they can win one of these days for him.

"Of course dad. That Mario isn't gonna see what hit him!" Junior said with a grin

"...Alright kid, we don't have a head prepared in World 7, go there and make sure those three don't go through that castle!" Bowser said with a smile

Bowser Junior nodded and headed off, the Koopa King looked at the area he left softly.

"Good luck son." He said in a sigh

He then went back to sitting on his throne, lying in wait for his victory or upcoming fight.

Either way... he knows those three are going to be involved.

And he'll make sure they're defeated.

Once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are, four worlds down and four more to go.
> 
> I hope you guys like the little conversations in World Eight, figured they'd add a bit more flair to the story.
> 
> Hence why I added them in the first place.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	12. World 5 & World 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World's 5 and 6.
> 
> Yep... that's all I have to say there.
> 
> It's literally right there in the manual as they say.

_**World 5:** _ **START**

The three jumped out of the pipe and found themselves in front of a large tower that extended past the clouds, Nova sighed.

"A tower... is that really it?" He asked in a deadpan tone

"Probably not." Mario said simply

Nova then walked in without another word with the Mario Bros following him soon after.

They walked up the tower, fighting a variety of enemies while going up a variety of platforms that lead them to higher parts of the tower. They kept walking up the tower while fighting the enemies.

Getting higher and higher off the ground, a sea of clouds being around the tower as they kept traveling up.

They soon reached the top, finding a path that leads to an entire area of enemies guarding a large castle in the distance... Nova looked at this site with a deadpan expression, his eye slightly twitching.

"...Let's just run through this place already." He said annoyed

Mario and Luigi nodded, they then proceeded to run across the plain of clouds with the enemy trying to make an effort to stop them. They were barely able to do anything with the variety of attacks they unleashed upon them.

Nova saw a block above him and he jumped high into the air, hitting it with Fallen Star causing a feather to come out. Nova grabbed it and noticed it reacting to his sword.

"What?" He asked confused

The feather swirled around him before causing his hoodie into his cape, he didn't know what just happened but... he was fine with it. Nova had a need to point his sword forward.

He suddenly zoomed across the plain with great speed, Mario saw this and grabbed onto his cape as did Luigi. They flew through the enemies and straight into the castle.

They stopped near the entrance.

"Huh... so that's what happens." Nova said surprised

"Next-a time... give some warning." Mario said dizzily

"Mama Mia." Luigi said dizzily

Nova looked at them sheepishly before the power-up wore off, they ran through the castle. Fighting and dodging the enemies while going across the same platforms as before, fighting enemies that would try to attack them as before.

They then arrived at the boss room, the roof was open as a giant bird descended from upward.

Nova gripped Fallen Star with bared teeth, he ran forward and jumped on the bird which caused the two of them to go upward. Mario and Luigi looked on in shock as he flew upward.

They flew upward until they were near the planet's atmosphere, he jumped off the bird. Landing on a stray piece of cloud that was up there, the bird screed as it droved down to attack.

Nova jumped off the cloud and onto another unleashing a flaming sword beam that hit the bird, the bird flapped its wings and he was blown off the cloud sending him flying.

He didn't see any other cloud parts to land on, meaning he may possibly fall from this height again.

He then noticed... there was a trail of stars below him, he looked at the mark on his hand... it was glowing, he realized something... this mark did more then allow him to heal, it allowed him to fly using Star Energy.

He drew his sword and sent out another sword beam before flying forward, slashing the bird soon after. The bird tried to scratch with its talons but it was blocked with the sword, Nova lifted his arm, energy channeling through it.

"STAR SHOT!" He yelled

A yellow star shot out from his hand and hit the bird in the stomach, that was the final blow that did it in. It fell out of the sky, crashing into the ground below. Nova then flew back to the castle.

Landing in front of the Mario Bros soon after.

"Turns out I can fly... kind of." Nova said with a shrug

It seems pretty specific in that situation, the door opened and the three walked into the room and saw a slightly frozen pipe with a Ⅵ on it.

"Let's keep on going!" Nova said with a grin

They jumped into the pipe and moved onto the next world.

 _**World 5:** _ **COMPLETE**

* * *

 _**World 6:** _ **START**

They jumped out of the pipe and into... a very, very cold and snow-filled area. Nova sighed annoyed, he looked at Mario and Luigi.

"No offense guys but... I'm not exactly into snow." He said in an annoyed

"Don't-a blame you, it gets in your shoes and makes them wet when melted. Mama mia, that's-a the most annoying part sometimes." Mario said with a shake of his head

"Let's-a go guys!" Luigi said gesturing for them to go

Nova nodded and the group continued onward, running across the snow plains while fighting a variety of enemies, the knight saw a power-up block and hit it. An Ice Flower came out from it.

He knew what it was and his eyes widened slightly.

"An Ice Flower? Huh... that oughta be useful." He said under his breath

The Flower suddenly went into his sword, causing it to glow a pale blue. He slashed his sword and an icicle came out, hitting a Koopa Troopa and freezing it instantly. Nova nodded as did the Mario Bros.

They then continued to run across the plains, riding on platforms across frigid lakes, going through frozen caverns, and finally making it to a snowy castle.

"Let's hope its a lot warmer in there then it is out here." Nova said, brushing some snow off his shoulders

"I can agree on that." Mario deadpanned

They ran into the castle and indeed it was warmer, they rode across a variety of platforms across lava pits while dodging Fire Bars and Podoboo's. After a while of that, they then dodged Thwomps and Thwimps which was somewhat of a task in itself.

After that, they fought a variety of enemies which is what lead them to the boss door.

They walked in and saw a Reznor, an enemy Mario faced a couple of times.

It launched a fireball which was instantly frozen by Nova, Mario jumped up into the air and jumped on it as hard as he could. Luigi helped also by throwing a few Ice-Balls at it.

Mario then used his Ice Flower and started doing the same thing as his brother.

They finished it off by launching an ice projectile at the same time which froze it instantly, it was then kicked into the lava below. Defeating it soon after, which caused the door to open.

Before they walked through, Nova said this.

"Two more worlds... we're almost there."

"Yes, we-a are. Now, let's-a go!" Mario said with a grin

Nova smiled and walked through the door with them, seeing a pipe with a Bowser Junior symbol and a Ⅶ on it.

They jumped in and started to head to the next world.

 _**World 6:** _ **COMPLETE**

* * *

Bowser was shocked to hear that the three had made it to where Bowser Junior was... and he was afraid for his son. He might not be able to handle the knight alone, he was pretty tough to beat on his own but with Mario and Luigi, it'll be nearly impossible.

He sighed and looked at Kamek.

"Go to my son, help him if he needs it, and if those three beat him. Bring him back to the castle. He won't be punished for failing." Bowser said in a serious tone

"Yes your majesty." Kamek said with a salute

He then flew off to the castle in World 7, Bowser's face went dark as he sat back down on his throne. The lava bubbling beside him as he was deep in his thoughts, thoughts that related to the situation he was in.

It was getting dire now, those plumbers and the knight were getting close to him. They were going to be at his castle and attacking it very soon.

They'll take the Princesses after defeating him... that is if he doesn't win the fight.

He... shouldn't have a lack of faith in his son.

He'll know he'll beat them, right?

Right?

...He was still unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, now there's a bit more drama here!
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	13. World 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The near-final world, WORLD 7!
> 
> Let's kick it!

_**World 7:** _ **START**

They jumped out of the pipe and found themselves in front of a giant castle.

"...Is that the next castle?" Nova asked simply

"Yes, Bowser sometimes has a large-a castle as a last defense against us. He must have sent a Koopling or-a someone similar there to defend it." Mario explained with a serious look

"We-a should see for ourselves." Luigi said walking forward lightly

Nova nodded, he ran towards the castle with the Mario Bros following soon after.

They walked in and found... well, a huge pit of lava in front of them. Which was somewhat disturbing, luckily there was a platform nearby that would take them up there. It was very large for some odd reason.

They elected to ignore that in order to get across the giant pit of lava.

They hopped on and started to go across the pit of lava quietly. Only the bubbling around them and the silent ambiance of the pit. It made the whole scene seem kind of eerie in their opinion.

Then... enemies jumped onto their platform and began to attack them.

They prepared for battle and began to fight the enemies off, dodging Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, Firesnakes, and many many more fire-related enemies had attacked them.

They had managed to freeze a few and kick off a few others, it was a hard fight.

But thanks to their determination for saving the people they care about, they had managed to get through them while staying on the platform.

They had arrived at the end of the platform and then found themselves going through a large obstacle course basically.

They had to run as fast as they could through rooms of Thwomps, jump over large pits and big spikes, they had to swim through pits of water filled with Cheep Cheep and other aquatic enemies to get to the other side.

They braved all of it and made it to the other side, continuing through the castle.

Boo's had chased after them through dark hallways that terrified Luigi slightly but regardless they braved on as they traveled through the large castle in order to get to the next world as save the people they cared about.

They went up a large section, jumping off walls and going up platforms that lead them to higher areas. Dodging any enemies that may attack them while running through the castle as fast as they could.

They had managed to get through the obstacles that were stopping them and went through many doors that lead to the upper parts of the castle.

They had made it onto the roof soon after, they saw that there was a variety of enemies up there. All of them, ready to try and stop the attackers of the castle and their kingdom.

Nova drew Fallen Star, he knew they couldn't get past them without fighting all of them. They didn't have a choice in the matter anymore.

"Mario... Luigi... fight what we can, don't waste time too much." He said in a grave tone

The two nodded with a small hum, the three ran forward. Slashing and jumping on the enemies, launching Koopa Shells at the other enemies by bouncing them off the walls of the roof.

They had managed to keep making progress on getting through them during all of this, they weren't gonna stop for anything.

They made it to the end and kicked open the door with some enemies flying through defeated, in front of them was Bowser Junior.

"A child of the Koopa King... you're here to stop us right?" Nova asked pointing to him slightly

"My dad's one of the strongest around, you aren't gonna get to him and the princesses!" Junior said with a glare

"...You can walk away now, I have no business fighting a child." Nova said, walking forward slightly

Bowser Junior growled as his clown car came up, he got it and two arms with boxing gloves came out as he held the control. The knight sighed as he looked at the child coldly.

He didn't want to do this... but he has no choice now.

"I see... you have chosen to fight a pointless battle... very well." Nova said drawing Fallen Star

He ran forward with Bowser Junior charging forth also, the two clashed as hard as the cold. Sparks flying off metal from blocks by the fighters, there were punches thrown from one side, and slashes swung from the other being dodged.

It was an intense battle between a Prince and a Warrior to which neither was going to back down.

He jumped onto Junior's Car and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" The Koopa Prince yelled

Nova ignored him and threw him out of the car, he then set the car to self-destruct. He sent it moving towards a wall which caused it to blow up that section of the wall, he then looked back at Junior.

The Koopa Prince looked at him slightly terrified, he then slowly walked towards him.

He had an annoyed and tired look, he was sick of fighting... he was gonna end this.

"...Bowser Junior... I'm going to give you a choice... walk away now... or I'll knock you out and leave you here for someone to find you... either way, I don't care." Nova said calmly

Bowser Junior looked at him confused as he and the Mario Bros opened a door that was nearby, leading to the final pipe. He got up and ran forward, all he had left was a hammer but that would be enough.

He jumped and swung it towards Nova, it was soon destroyed by a swift slash coming from the knight.

The son of Bowser fell backward as he was hit away, he looked at the warrior afraid as he slowly moved backward.

Then... he stopped, he looked at a nearby pillar with a glare.

"...Kamek, I know you're here." Nova said in a cold tone

The wizard then flew out from behind the pillar with an evil cackle.

"Ah, so the little knight knows I'm here?" Kamek said in an evil tone

"...You told Bowser about my relationship with Rosa right?" Nova asked simply

Kamek cackled at this before looking at him with an evil grin, his swirled glasses glinting slightly.

"Yes, and after you're destroyed here... Rosalina will be a part of Bowser's wedding." He said with another cackle

Nova had a shadow go over his eyes, he silently walked towards Kamek. The wizard looked at him annoyed and got out his wand, this knight has bothered his king for too long.

"Take this! Alakazam!" Kamek said as magic built up in the wand

He launched out a spell which was simply hit away by a backhand, the wizard looked at him shocked before growling in anger and launching another spell. It was hit away again.

Kamek's fear then began to grow as he saw the knight's eyes... they weren't just filled with anger. It had more, much more.

**Those eyes were filled to the brim with absolute boiling rage.**

"Kamek... you know what happens when you messed with a loved one of mine?" Nova asked calmly

Kamek... slowly shook his head afraid, the knight kept walking forward. Rage building up within him, it was like a bomb that was ready to explode and destroy something.

That thing was going to be the person who sold out his relationship to someone despicably evil.

The one right in front of him, trembling and afraid of the killer intent held by the knight.

"...You get a punch to the face, COURTESY OF **ME**!" Nova roared angrily

He threw a right hook as hard as he could just as Kamek tried to fly up but he didn't in time and was hit in the face. Sending him flying into a wall, Nova took the broom and threw it at Bowser Junior with not even a glance.

He was sick of this fight... and he was moving on.

"Fly away Koopa... and don't think about trying another attack." Nova said coldly, not even looking at him

Bowser Junior... scrambled onto the broom and flew away on it, he knew this was the best option. Meanwhile, the knight picked up the wand that Kamek had dropped.

The wizard noticed this and looked at him afraid.

"W-what are you going to do with my wand?" He asked terrified

Nova merely waved it and sent a spell flying to the wizard, it hit him causing a large amount of smoke within the area. It turned Kamek... into a scarecrow, which was a bit strange seeing swirly glasses on a scarecrow.

He picked up the scarecrow and threw it out of the castle as hard as he could, he brushed his hands as he walked with the Mario Bros.

"Sorry... he just... made me so angry... he caused all of this..." Nova said with clenched fists

"I-a don't blame you... let's-a go." Mario said softly

Nova simply nodded and looked at the pipe with a Ⅷ on the side.

"Bowser... this ends now." He said with slightly glowing eyes

He then jumped into the pipe without another word with the Mario Bros following soon after.

 _**World 7:** _ **COMPLETE**

* * *

Bowser sat in his throne room impatiently, he had heard about them taking down the castle in World 7 but he didn't know if Bowser Junior was fine or not.

He then saw his son fly in on Kamek's broom, he landed and fell to the ground in pain. Turns out Nova did a number on him.

Bowser ran over and picked his son up.

"Junior." He said softly

"Dad... we shouldn't have kidnapped Rosalina." Junior said weakly

Bowser realized... the damage done to his son was caused by that knight... that was him angry at the king for what he did. He had attempted to use another in his schemes to conquer the kingdom.

And that attracted the anger of someone he shouldn't have.

The King growled in anger and looked at some soldiers nearby.

"Take my son to his room and give him a few mushrooms, get a healer in there while you're at it." He said in a gruff voice

The soldiers nodded and took the prince to his room, Bowser then sat back on his throne with a growl.

He was... now unsure if this was going to work.

This... might have been a mistake.

Normally, Mario takes a few days to get through all the worlds but with that Knight... it's only been taking a few hours.

They had managed to get through all 7 worlds before his within only a couple of hours, it's nearing sunset now and that's where the fight was going to end.

This was it... this was going to be his final stand.

He wasn't going to fall here.

And that is a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're nearing the end of our little journey.
> 
> After that... we're going to see another adventure soon after.
> 
> You know what I have planned if you've read my little notes in the first few chapters. I like adding them since they give me a sense of talking to you guys, the audience.
> 
> With that,
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	14. World 8|Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are... World 8.
> 
> This is pretty much nearing the end of this story.
> 
> Sure, this story wasn't that long but my other stories relating to this fandom will be a bit longer.
> 
> Now... let's get into the final world.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this enough.

**_World 8_ : START!**

Nova jumped out of the pipe with Mario & Luigi to see a giant castle in the distance, he stood on a nearby cliff with a serious look on his face.

They had covered a lot of ground... they fought many enemies to get here... and now... they'll have to steel themselves for this fight.

The people they care about are in there... waiting for them... they have to fight without hesitation.

This... was the final world.

"...Mario, Luigi... you've known Bowser long enough... not very many books detail his fighting style... tell me what you know about it?" Nova asked

"Bowser is a bruiser, plain and simple... he-a knows a few techniques with his minions and has a few techniques of his-a own... he never-a uses them unless in a serious fight, we can't-a be too sure about what he has planned-a now." Mario explained

"He's a master at-a using his fire and will use a variety of-a techniques relating to it as-a mentioned before." Luigi then said

"...Well... before we go in, we're gonna have to make sure we're ready... so are you guys ready?" Nova asked

"We'll go when-a you think we are ready... you've gotten us this-a far... you will-a make the decision here." Mario said

Nova sighed and looked back at the castle in thought, he then looked at his sword and his reflection.

Did he have everything he needed here? Right now?

"...Mario... what does our power-up count look like?" He asked

"Take-a look." Mario said

They had a few Mushrooms on hand, some Fire-Flowers and Ice-Flowers, a few Hammer Suits, a Penguin Suit, and a Super Acorn.

They didn't have much... but they had enough.

"A Super Acorn... how does that react?" Nova asked

He held it and suddenly it glowed, it disappeared and he felt something different about his clothes. He raised his arms and suddenly wing on them.

His hoodie turned into a wingsuit of some kind... strange.

"Well, we should head in there after a short rest... we've been running non-stop." Nova said

They built a small fire and took a rest, he passed out with Mario & Luigi keeping watch.

He had fought a lot... the two plumbers would wake him up in an hour.

* * *

Nova slowly woke up to find himself on a giant star platform, he got up and looked around confused... wasn't he just nearby Bowser's castle?

He looked forward and saw a giant star in front of him... they seemed very old and wise, as if they had seen a thousand lifetimes in front of them.

This... seemed to be a star of high power and respect, a leader, someone who knows the in's and out's of the universe itself among the stars.

Eldstar... he knew this name well.

"Young knight... you're journey has brought you far and wide... and you know this." He said

"Yes but... why do you want to speak to me?" Nova asked confused

"...I wished to speak of you for you are a warrior of the Stars, a true Star Knight... I'd say you would have made a great Star Hero... sadly your Captain position was cut before its time." Eldstar explained

"I wouldn't have become a Star Hero... I'm not nearly heroic enough." Nova said looking down

He looked up confused after he heard Eldstar chuckled amused.

"M'boy, you should know better... you went through army after army, castle after castle, world after world, to save the one you care about. You did not slay when not necessary, you ran when fighting wasn't needed, you knew what to do... m'boy... you truly are a Star Hero... may the Stars bless you on your final battle." He said

"...Is that all you wanted to say?" Nova asked

"Ah yes, there is one more thing... that Star Mark... let us make it stronger, you may be able to minorly manipulate Star Energy alone and with that mark... but you have had yet to use your true strength... this enchantment will strengthen it." Eldstar said

Nova's mark suddenly glowed and the green coloration grew stronger. He looked back at the Elder Star and bowed deeply.

He was grateful for this gift.

"I thank you." He said

"It is no problem... now... don't you have a Princess to save?" Eldstar asked

"Yeah... yeah I do... I'm gonna make sure that Bowser understands... you take my princess... and I will knock down your castle." Nova said determined

"Now go m'boy... go and save her." Eldstar said

Nova nodded and his body glowed as it began to disappear from the Star Realm.

The Star Rod protector had smiled to himself.

"What an honorable young man... was this fate too? Was this someone else's planning? I do hope so... for many had wished for his success." He said

**Back at Earth**

Nova had woke back up and looked at the mark on his hand... it still held that brighter coloration, he got up and grabbed Fallen Star.

He looked over at Mario & Luigi whom noticed him getting up.

"Let's head out." He said

The two nodded and they got up, they ran over to the cliff and jumped off it.

Leaving their campsite behind with a small little glow over the put-out fire.

It seemed to be a Star... smiling slightly.

* * *

Two Koopa guards were standing in front of the castle, spears in their hands.

Nova and the two Couriers of the kingdom were walking towards them.

"Hey stop right the-"

He was stopped by a Star Shot hitting him in the face, defeating him. The other guard looked afraid before being jumped on by Mario, the two guards were placed at the edges of the door.

They opened it and walked in with stoic looks on their faces.

This... was the end.

They had begun walking through the seemingly empty castle before guards appeared, they fought them off with relative ease. They kept moving forward regardless, a few Dry Bones threw bones at them but they were frozen soon after.

Boomerang Bros had tried to attack them but were taken down by a few fireballs courtesy of Nova.

They rode on a platform across the lava, a few Mages appeared and fired off spells. They were stopped and some were even sent back turning them into blocks, some were turned into ice and fell into the lava.

They kept riding along before arriving at the other side, more enemies showed up but they were Goomba's and Koopa's.

They were dispatched quickly and without a problem.

The three kept going onward, they then saw a room marked with a Yoshi symbol, Nova walked in and saw that Yoshi was in there... he was still an egg, he grabbed it and it broke open allowing the dinosaur to go free.

He smiled as he looked at the night.

"Thanks for finding me." He said happily

"No problem... now let's go kick the king's butt... together." Nova said with a grin

He walked out of the room with Yoshi, they kept walking through the halls of the castle as they fought more enemies. A few Boo's appeared, they scared Luigi while Mario looked at them angry with Yoshi being prepared.

Nova meanwhile stuck his arm forth.

"STAR FLASH!" He yelled

Stars appeared behind them and launched forth, hitting all of the Boo's and thus destroying them. He lowered his arm and looked at the others, he knew he was gonna have to explain and just told them this.

"I can do this since the Mark grew stronger... now let's keep going."

They then continued on without another word or question.

They leaped over pits, ducked under thrown attacks, found paths to go through, and kept going onward through the castle with determination.

After a while of walking and fighting, they found themselves in front of Bowser's throne room... this was their final fight now... this was where the Princesses were.

Nova kicked open the door and stormed in, clenching the blade till his knuckles were white. He saw the king on his throne and the hopeful looks of the princesses, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi stood beside him.

The king glared at the four.

"...You've found your way here... you've fought through every castle... you even defeated my son... congratulations... you're just making me angrier knight... you are a pain in my side... just like Mario... honestly, had I not done this, I would have expected you to storm into my castle to defeat me... that kind of bravery is **enraging**." Bowser said

"...Let my princess go... let her Majesty go... and stop this... this is your only warning." Nova said

"And why should I? You've fought every other monster in this kingdom and all the other worlds, you've faced off against me once when I wasn't on guard... I didn't take you seriously enough... well I did now... Kamek may have been defeated and you may have defeated my son... you've been determined to come here, rescue these two, defeat me... and save the day... it's time I ended this... your life ends here today Nova... mark my words." Bowser said

"...I see... you've chosen to fight rather then just stop this right here and now... you know... initially, you annoyed me. Thinking you're just this hot-shot who can take over a kingdom by marrying someone, then you've decided to just... spy on me and find a weakness using your court mage... then you made me angry by kidnapping my girlfriend... and now you're standing in my way... I gave you a warning and you have disregarded, now... you will feel my wrath King Bowser... mark MY words." Nova said

Bowser got up from his throne, flames dancing upon his breath, claws gleaming in the glow of the lava, his eyes sharpened and angry.

Nova held his sword in front of him, Star Energy crackling around his mark, sword glowing in the dark of the room, eyes glowing and determined.

The two then ran at each other fighting with blows being exchanged from each side, sparks clashing in the area before Nova jumped away to get some breathing room.

Mario then jumped on him but was stopped after Bowser spat fire on him, sending him flying towards the throne and thus was knocked out.

Luigi tried to throw a weak punch but it was blocked and he was thrown away onto his brother, Yoshi tried a ground pound but was launched upward by his Crusher technique which sent him near the two brothers.

Nova attacked again which was met with a slash by Bowser.

He rolled backward as he tried to punch him again, he then threw a Chain Chomp at the knight which was blocked and sent away with some trouble.

He jumped forward with a slash and a war cry, it was blocked by the Koopa King. He launched a fireball that sent Nova flying partially, he rolled across the ground before recovering and getting to a knee.

He cast his arm forth and a ball of energy built up in his hand.

"Star Blast." Nova said

It was launched forth but it was cut through, Bowser snapped his finger causing Goomba's to appear. Nova growled before getting up and sheathing his sword, the Koopa King set a few on fire while others charged at him.

He stopped the attacks from the Goombas by either jumping on them or blocking them with his sheath.

After it was done, Bowser then punched Nova again which sent him sliding slightly.

The knight was breathing heavily as he felt his stamina start to run out, these blows were starting to take a toll on his body.

"I told you... you would fall here by my claws you puny knight." Bowser said

Nova growled before launching a Star Shot, it was deflected soon after.

Bowser then began to stomp forward.

Rosalina looked onward worried, she then remembered something... something she had forgotten she could do but it would take a lot of energy hence she wouldn't do it very often, she lifted up her hand.

"Spirit of the Stars... grant me this, give me the power of the Super Star!" She said

A golden star appeared in her hand, she was a lot more tired but she had something to give him a fighting chance. She looked forward and yelled out this.

"Nova!" She said

Nova looked at her and she threw the star with all of her might, it flew across the air and seemed to slow down as it descended upon him. He looked at it and recognized it.

This star... it grants one powerful strength for a few moments, his mark reacted to this and now it glowed brighter.

Nova knew what he had to do next, he crushed it.

Star power went over him, he looked at Bowser with a glare and held his sword tightly.

Princess Peach looked onward with amazement, Rosalina looked on with a tired smile, the unconscious people looked over and saw him glowing with awe.

In Star Haven, everyone was watching the fight cheering him on.

Toadsworth had a strong feeling the fight was going on, he looked out a window and nodded stoically.

Bowser growled angrily as flames yet again danced upon his breath with his eyes set as a glare.

Nova then began to charge forward slowly, holding the sword up as he got faster.

Bowser then ran forward with a roar, readying a heavy slash angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger is not really a cliffhanger, don't worry about that.
> 
> I'm already getting this whole thing transferred in a day.
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	15. World 8| Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final part of the grand finale.
> 
> Honestly, I'm glad I got to this part finally. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this whole story.
> 
> I certainly did when I first wrote this and I still do to this very moment.

The castle suddenly exploded, rain fell down the sky as the lava had drained out and cooled leaving nothing but the cold stone on the ground as small puddles pooled around the arena.

Nova was sliding back, dust in his tracks as was Bowser whom was growling in rage and anger at this knight fighting him on equal grounds instead of the slight advantage he had.

Rain had fallen around them, it didn't matter if their clothing or bodies were wet, they had to finish this and they had to finish this now.

They both were tired of this fight and they both had their goals in mind.

"...Round two Bowser." He said with a calm voice

Bowser roared and charged forward again, he was met with another slash sending him backward.

The knight ran forward and attacked again sending Bowser backward, the Koopa King growled and grabbed him. He spun him around and threw him into the air, Nova skidded across the air and stopped before charging back forth with a roar.

He slashed the king again before being sent backward. The star was stopping him lose any stamina and it was pretty much what was allowing him to fight.

"Why won't you go down!" Bowser asked in anger

"Because Bowser... I marked my words and am stopping you right here, right now... and that's **final**." Nova said in a frigid tone

He charged back forward with Star Energy in the blade, he hit Bowser again sending him skidding. The King threw his sword away but was met with a punch to the face, Nova's gauntlets glowed slightly.

The king growled.

"You are determined to defeat me... no matter what I do... you just keep fighting... fine... then I will have to defeat you the same way... CRUSHER!" He yelled out with a roar

A giant spike almost hit Nova but was dodged soon after, then a giant Mechakoopa almost crashed into him but was dodged out of the way in time.

Bowser let loose a flurry of flames which were blocked, the knight cast his arm forth with Star Energy swirling around his arm.

"SHOOTING STAR!" He yelled with energy crackling across his arm

A giant star shot forth and hit Bowser sending him sliding, Nova then ran forth and uppercutted him before grabbing him and throwing him right through his throne thus destroying it.

The King got up and tried to attack him but was met with a sword blocking his advance.

The Koopa ruler growled deeply in anger before breathing out hot flames which didn't seem to affect the sword... until it turned red.

Bowser smirked in satisfaction... till he was blown away by a wave of flames, Nova then pointed it forth.

"This sword is more then a simple blade... now... I'm ending this." He said stoically

Bowser got back up and tried to attack but was met with a punch to the snout causing him to be dazed.

Nova then launched forth a beam of fire, then a beam of ice, then a normal beam, he kept this pattern up before running over and rapidly slashing him all over. He kept doing this until the blade broke.

The knight then punched Bowser sending him skidding back, he punched him backward with each punch getting stronger and stronger.

The king was then backed right near a cliff, Nova winded up a powerful punch infused with Star Energy he then threw it with a mighty roar.

Finally launching the Koopa King far far away.

Nova breathed deeply in and out as the star power-up faded from his body, he over to see the Rosalina and Peach were still trapped. He limped over and managed to get them out by bending the bars.

He smiled tiredly as he looked at the ruler of the Mushroom kingdom and his girlfriend from the stars.

"Hey... we did it..." He said tiredly

"Nova... are you okay?" Rosalina asked concerned

Nova then noticed it, his gauntlets broke during the fight leaving him with injured hands. He waved it off despite the pain, guess even he couldn't handle using that much energy and injured himself in the process.

He didn't care... he had won.

"I'm fine... let's just go home now." He said in a tired yet fulfilled voice

Nova walked forward before feeling like he was passing out, he fell to the ground. The pain finally catching up with him and his body exhausted from the fight.

Mario & Luigi ran over and helped him out, they managed to heal themselves during the fight.

Yoshi ran over also with a concerned look.

"Yoshi... can you-a take the princesses back to the kingdom?" Mario asked simply

"Yeah but... what about you guys?" Yoshi asked worried

"We'll-a get him back soon enough, don't-a worry." Mario said with a smile

Yoshi nodded, he ran over and got the two princesses on his back.

The two were sort of shocked.

"Don't worry your majesties, we'll be back at the kingdom in no time!" He said cheerfully

Yoshi got out a red pepper and ate it, causing him to turn red and suddenly run forward with a burst of speed. He was gone soon after with the two princesses, one of them concerned about their lover.

Is he okay? Did he hurt himself? Is he... not gonna make it?

She doesn't want these questions... yet she's faced with them.

* * *

Nova woke up and found himself in a hospital, he knew this because he was on a bed in a white room wearing a hospital gown. Yeah... clearly, he hurt himself quite a lot in the fight.

He looked at his hands, they look a lot better but still held a faint dull pain.

He looked over and saw Fallen Star's sheath, it was in pretty good condition still despite it no longer having its sword.

He got up and found that... his legs were a bit shaky, he did just fight someone much stronger then him and then using a powerful object that temporarily made him stronger despite the pain he gained from overusing Star Energy.

...Rosalina was gonna be angry with him and he knew it.

He sighed and looked around his room, he found his casual clothes. Seemed his travel clothes were going for a wash, he grabbed them and put them on. He then saw the door open with the Mario Brothers walking in.

"Hey guys." Nova said quietly

"Nova! You-a shouldn't be up!" Mario said concerned

"I don't feel that bad... how long was I out for?" Nova asked simply

"A day... it took us a couple of hours to get-a back and get you-a into the hospital. The next day they told-a us you had really hurt yourself and were-a going to be out for a bit, you-a shouldn't be standing." Luigi said with equal concern

"Ah... Rosa's probably pretty mad at me... well I should go face the music, better now then later." Nova said with a chuckle

He walked forward and opened the door, walking out soon after. He sighed to himself as he got checked out of the hospital, they saw he was fine despite him mentioning a faint dull pain in his hands.

He walked out and found the seasons changed slightly, what was late Fall had turned into early winter.

He hadn't had time to pay attention to the months with everything that went on, he continued onward and walked through town with everyone cheering him on for defeating Bowser.

He walked into the castle and into the throne room, Princess Peach was sitting on the throne and her eyes widened seeing him standing.

"Nova?" She asked surprised

"It's me... so um... what happened to Fallen Star?" Nova asked awkwardly

"It was broken in the fight as you know and it's getting repaired." Peach explained simply

"Ah... I'm sorry about that." Nova said in a sheepish tone

"It's no problem, you had managed to save me and Rosalina." Peach said with a smile

Nova sighed and shook his head with a light chuckle.

"Always the forgiving type... is Rosalina... around?" He asked in a quiet voice

"Yes, she went out to... check on... you." Peach said in realization

The two realized that Rosalina was gonna hear about him getting out of the hospital, they heard the door open and Rosalina walks in.

Nova immediately raised his arms in defense.

"I know that I hurt myself but I-"

He was stopped in his explanation by a tight hug, he looked down and realized... Rosalina was crying.

He sighed and patted her head.

"I'm... okay." He said gently

She looked up at him, concern clear in her eyes.

"Yeah but... you hurt yourself so badly." Rosalina mumbled

"I know and well... that's on me... you didn't do anything wrong, besides I'm still ship-shape... now come on... I hear that the Mushroom Cafè is selling some cappuccinos in the shape of stars to commemorate the defeat of Bowser." Nova said happily

He grabbed her hand and gently guided her with her looking at him in awe.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Come on... let's just relax." He said in a cheerful voice

Rosalina smiled and followed along, Peach sighed as she sat in the throne room alone.

She then shook her head with a smile.

"Those two are so perfect together... makes me glad I met Mario." Peach said in a gentle voice

She then got up, she didn't have any business since it was winter so... she had some time to relax.

Maybe she can bake her heroes some delicious cake as a reward for saving her.

Maybe a ceremony too.

**Later**

Nova was getting dressed in grey armor, behind him was a red cape with a star symbol on it. He walked out of the room with Mario wearing a nice suit, his signature cap not on his head with Luigi having the same.

The three walked outside and onto a stage where Yoshi wearing a bowtie was, Princess Peach was on the stage with Rosalina.

The three stood behind her as Toadsworth held a box in his hands.

" _Today commemorates these three heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom as saviors of the Kingdom. Mario & Luigi are already heroes of the Kingdom but Nova is not, he had risked life and limb to save me and a fellow princess in danger._" She said stoically

Toadsworth walked forward holding three medals, all with the Mushroom Kingdom logo on them, the Princess held them and walked over to the heroes.

The three bowed their heads and the medals were put on.

They lifted their hands as Peach stood beside them.

" _From this day on, we have three protectors. Mario, Luigi, and the Star Hero Nova._ " She said happily

Everyone clapped and cheered while Nova merely smiled and waved, Princess Peach then looked back at Nova.

She was then given an elegant thin sword in her hands.

"Kneel please." She said simply

Nova did exactly that and Princess Peach tapped the sword onto his shoulders.

He then got back up.

"You are officially considered a Knight of the Mushroom Kingdom, you do not have to be in the guard nor do you have to lead it... all we ask is that you help protect the kingdom from danger." Princess Peach explained with power in her voice

"Will do your majesty." Nova said with a grin

Princess Peach smiled as everyone clapped, Rosalina then walked over grabbing his hand.

"Let's head home." She said happily

"Will do princess." Nova said with a smile

The two walked off the stage and away into the sunset.

Marking this story... its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned folks, there's more.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... here we are.
> 
> An epilogue.

A man with blonde hair alongside a beard set down a book, he wore a cream dress shirt with a pair of blue pants and dress shoes.

He looked at a young girl with bright blonde hair and sky-blue eyes wearing a green dress who had a look of awe in her eyes.

"Dad, did they live happily ever after?" She asked

"Yes and with many more adventures to follow." He said

"Dad... can you tell me another story? How about what happened after that?" She asked

"Ah, you wish to hear the tale of the Bean Bean Kingdom?" He asked

She nodded, he then sighed and smiled.

"Well... we have the time, though I'd think your mother would love to hear that tale." He said

"I sure would." He heard

He looked over and saw a woman with platinum blonde hair wearing a turquoise cardigan with a yellow star on it, she had a pair of dark blue jeans and black sandals on.

She sat down in a nearby chair.

"I would love to hear about that story through that kingdom again." She said

"Ah yes... well... I guess I should begin." He said

He picked up the book again and this time it showed Nova on the porch of his house with closed eyes and a relaxed look.

"In the kingdom of the Mushroom kingdom, things were quiet after Bowsers defeat." He said

His eyes darted to something on the wall, he smiled.

"And in that time, Fallen Star was still being repaired after the fight." He said

On the wall was Fallen Star but it had a golden blade now, it was hanging over two familiar hats.

One red with an M and the other green with an L.

"When suddenly... the knight was called to action again... as the Star Knight of the Kingdom." He said

He smiled as he looked at his wife.

"And lover of Rosalina." He said

He looked back at the book with a thoughtful gaze.

"This... is, this is where our tale begins dear reader... another legendary tale of."

He pauses and smiles warmly, he then says these words.

" **Nova Polaris, Hero of the Stars**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... that spoiled a few things for the future.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it still.
> 
> See you guys in the Fandom.


	17. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here we are... the end of this story... well, I guess it's time to play the credits for Fallen Star.

[ **Fallen Star** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ruqn1Lnexs)

A Mario story written by FandomBard

Production Team

FandomBard12

Writing Team

FandomBard12

Idea's Team

FandomBard12

Grammar Team

FandomBard12

**Main Character Actors**

P.M Seymour as Aaron Thompson

Laura Faye Smith as Rosalina

Samantha Kelly as Peach

Andrew Sabiston as Yoshi

Charles Martinet as Mario & Luigi

**Evil Villian Actors**

Kenny James as Bowser

Atsushi Masaki as Kamek

**Other Actors**

Kate Higgins as Pauline

Charles Martinet as Toadsworth

Deanna Mustard as Daisy

Charles Martinet as various other actors

**Credit's to**

My mother for supporting my dream to write.

My friends and family members for supporting me through life.

The other writers of the Fanfiction community.

The good people of the world.

The creator's of video games and the references as a whole along with Shigeru Miyamoto for making my childhood

The people who taught me the things I need to know in life.

Literally everyone at Nintendo

Every single meme in this entire thing that might have been added.

and finally,

You... the readers for reading this and giving me the knowledge and support I needed to create this story.

* * *

**Booting up trailer...**

A tall green-skinned creature a large purple robe with a pink undergarment and a yellow rim. The sleeves of her cloak are very large and roughly frayed on the edges and they are reminiscent of bat wings.

She cackled evilly as she plotted and schemed.

"Yes, yes, her voice will nicely... then and only then will I **DESTROY THE BEAN BEAN KINGDOM AND THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!** " She cackled

A nearby person cackled also, they had devious plans in the making.

What were they going to do and how was it going to happen?

Only one way to know in-

_**Star Knight: Super Star Saga** _

**Trailer done. Booting down...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in memory of Satoru Iwata.
> 
> You created an entire childhood I will never truly forget... thank you and see you next time.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
